Treinta Días Antes
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: AU. Lavi a sus 19 años posee todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, pero de pronto alguien inesperado llega dándole un giro a su vida, estando a solo treinta días de su boda. LUCKY.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta nueva idea surgió gracias a Alf, mi primo, la verdad en cuanto me la platico me dije a mi misma, debo escribirla y por ende aquí la tienen, espero que les guste, lo cierto es que yo disfruto escribiéndola, como ya se menciono es un Universo alterno (AU). Antes de dejarlos/as para que lean quiero decir tres cositas:

1.- Este fic esta dedicado completamente a mi mejor amiga y hermana Naru Hikari. ¡Naru-chan ya lo sabes, que este fic es tuyo! ¡Te quiero un montón!

2.- Me gustaría que dejaran algún review, es verdad que no parare de escribir (Y menos si tengo quien me este presionando), pero, aunque algunos escritores digan que no los necesitan para continuar, es mentira ya que a todos nos gustaría conocer la opinión de los lectores, después de todo no seriamos nada sin la gente que lee nuestros trabajos, así que les pido un minuto de su tiempo, para comentar esta historia.

3.- D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura

Sin mas muchas gracias y que la disfruten.

Capitulo I

"_Nunca seré capaz de olvidar esta noche. En que mi cuerpo se estremeció, el sentir aquellas grandes y calidas manos explorar mi piel y esos suaves y carnosos labios devorarme con pasión. La noche que me entregue a pesar de solo tener doce años, aun sabiendo que él me ganaba por ocho._

_Es solo que yo lo amó; amó a esa persona y saber que correspondía de alguna manera mis sentimientos, me llevo a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no perderlo._

_Esta noche lo llame entre gemidos más de mil veces sin saber si quiera como se llama…_

… _Dime…_

… _Tú nombre… _

_Supe que él si me conocía al escucharlo decir __**una sola vez mi nombre **__y mi corazón dio un vuelco incrementando la esperanza._

_Solo había necesitado verlo una sola vez para descubrir que se trataba de amor a primera vista y a pesar de que él no sabia de mi, lo veía todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y ahora después de un año de observarlo en secreto, por fin mis suplicas y deseos habían sido escuchadas. Estamos acostados en la misma cama, cubiertos por las mismas sabanas; miro sus ojos de un color miel caso como dorados y no puedo evitar sonreír y con algo de pesadez comienzo a cerrar mis ojos no sin antes preguntar algo indispensable, algo que deseaba saber con todo mí ser._

… _Dime ¿Quién eres?..._

_Sentí de nuevo sus manos en mi espalda y se aproximo a mi oído en el que escuche un susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño."_

… _Yo soy…_

… _Tú destino…_

Siete años después.

Los teléfonos sonaban por todo el enorme edificio. Con diez pisos en total, cada uno lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro, con papeles, vestuarios, cámaras, letreros, pantallas, partes de escenografía, etc. El elevador subía y bajaba sin descanso alguno, este se abrió en el sexto piso y bajo un joven. De estatura promedio, cabello rojo, peinado hacia un lado dejándolo aun así alborotado elevándose uno que otro cabello rebelde, curiosamente llevaba un mechón de cabello en el rostro el cual cubría por completo su ojo derecho. Su piel era de un color rosada y sus ojos de un verde claro; vestía un traje negro, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata del color del traje.

Iba con prisa y con el celular en la oreja, razón por la que no atendía a nadie de los que se encontraban en esa planta y al llegar a la entrada de su destino, tomo la manija de la puerta de aquella oficina, su oficina, solo que antes de abrirla alguien le llamo.

-Jefe.- Era una mujer, mejor dicho su secretaria, se volvió a esta y pidiéndole de favor a quien estaba del otro lado del celular que le permitiera un momento, escucho lo que la chica tenía que decirle.- Le hablo su prometida, me pidió que le recordara que no se le vaya a olvidar el ensayo de la ceremonia.

-Imposible.- Por fin hablo el pelirrojo, a la joven; una chica de baja estatura, de cuerpo esbelto y un tanto pálida, de cabello largo pasando los hombros y castaño, con los ojos del mismo tono.- No hay manera de que se me olvide. Lo tengo previsto, es el día veinticinco, no se me olvida.- Respondió el pelirrojo a lo que la joven suspiro algo cansada.

-Lavi, hoy es veinticinco.- Con aquella mención el jefe abrió el ojo visible como plato.

-No es posible ¿Hoy es veinticinco?- La otra asintió.- ¡Lo olvide por completo!- Se sujeto la cabeza alterado y vio el celular en el que aun esperaba alguien en la línea, se lo coloco para seguir hablando pero la secretaria volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Jefe.- De nuevo la observo sin decir palabra alguna.- Recuerde que también ahora vendrá el nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual.

-¿En donde tengo la cabeza?- Un peso nuevo cayo sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquilo jefe. Respire. Y piense claramente lo que hará, de peores ha salido.- Lo animo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Robin.- Correspondió aquella sonrisa y se metió a su oficina.- Perdone la espera ¿En que estábamos?- pregunto contestando de vuelta la llamada.- Por su puesto que no. Le garantizo que el trabajo de esta empresa es solo de la mejor calidad y usted ya debió de haberlo comprobado.- Mientras hablaba hacia algunos gestos.- Claro, de eso no hay problema.- Sonrió.- En ese caso espero mañana su trabajo. Hasta luego.

Cerró el celular. Se tallo el rostro con una mano y dio tres vueltas a su oficina; un sitio espacioso, con el escritorio ubicado casi al centro de caoba tallado finamente así como la puerta. El muro detrás del escritorio era de cristal, por lo que la vista de la ciudad terminaba siendo muy buena, el contramuro donde estaba la puerta era de color blanco y en la esquina superior derecha había una pantalla plana y en la izquierda una bocina para amplificar el sonido; alrededor del escritorio yacían dos sillones color verde claro, como el color de los otros dos muros y en las esquinas permanecían otros dos sillones. Tenía un mueble de oficina a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, lo suficientemente amplio, para guardar todas sus cosas. Sobre el escritorio tenia una laptop color rojo y a un lado de esta una computadora de monitor de plasma.

Lavi camino hasta su escritorio y se dejo caer en su silla, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Maldición ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Ahora tendré que hablarle a Leica y decirle que no podré ir al ensayo.

-Solo a ti te gusta meterte en tantos problemas. En serio que eres un idiota.- Dijo una voz desde la entrada de la oficina, Lavi no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba por lo que solo sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón Yuu.

El aludido se aproximo al escritorio y arrojo un sobre estrepitosamente.

-Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, después todos querrán hacerlo también.- Un hombre de apariencia seria y mirada fría, con el cabello largo hasta la cadera recogido en una cola color azul oscuro. Sus ojos de igual tono azulado. De casi la misma estatura que Lavi, solo que el otro le ganaba por unos centímetros; y de piel blanca. Su atuendo era solo de un pantalón azul marino de vestir y una camisa fajada, con el primer botón desabrochado.

-No te enojes Yuu. Además no hay nadie mas en la oficina, no nos escucharon.

-Che.- Dejo escapar un sonido de queja.- Eres un fastidio. Aunque pensándolo bien, no lo eres tanto como "La Cosa" que tienes por prometida.- Bufo, mientras recargaba una mano sobre el escritorio.

-No digas eso. Leica es una buena persona, además que se hayan juntado los días del ensayo de la boda con el de la llegada del nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual fue mi culpa por no fijarme. Ahora tendré que cancelarle a Leica y se que se molestara muchísimo.

El otro suspiro y se volvió a mirar el techo.- Esta bien vete.- Lavi miro confundido a Yuu.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te vayas a tu mugroso ensayo. Yo me quedare a recibir al nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual.

-Pero Yuu tú sales dentro de una hora.- Dijo en un tono apagado.

-Mira usagi, deja de darle vueltas y lárgate. Porque créeme que me gustaría fastidiarle el día a tú mujer, pero voy a compadecerme y te cubriré. No por nada soy el vicepresidente de esta empresa.

Lavi sonrió de oreja a oreja y casi se lanza a abrazar al otro sino fuera porque Yuu logro sostener al pelirrojo por la cabeza.- Muchísimas gracias Yuu. Te debo una.

-¡Kanda! Ya te dije que me llames Kanda y me debes más de una, siempre te estoy salvando el pellejo.

-Cierto. Je, je, je, je, bueno mejor me marcho ya o te arrepentirás.- Kanda lo vio feo.- Es broma, es broma. Me voy porque sino llegare tarde.- La mirada que antes tenia su vicepresidente ahora paso a ser de indiferencia, mientras que Lavi salía de su oficina.- Robin.- Se dirige a la secretaria.- Me voy, te encargo que no se destruya la empresa en mi ausencia.- Rió.- Que descanses. Nos veremos mañana. Y por cierto.- Dio un paso hacia atrás, regresando al lugar de antes.- Yu… Kanda.- Se corrigió.- Se encargara de recibir al ejecutivo audiovisual.

-Claro que si jefe.- Le sonrió la mujer.- Que le vaya bien y suerte.

-Gracias Robin. Intentare no dejar a Leica que me obligue a casarme de verdad en ese momento.- Volvió a reír y se dirigió al elevador. Presiono el botón para subirlo y espero, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda; las puertas se abrieron e iba a entrar, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que había alguien en el elevador que bajo allí mismo, estuvo a escasos centímetros de chocar con la otra persona pero logro esquivarlo e introducirse en el ascensor. Lo miro por detrás y el otro también giro el cuello para verlo, por unos segundos sus ojos se cruzaron, segundos en los cuales Lavi sintió algo extraño, causando que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara, pero antes de que pasara algo mas, las puertas se cerraron bloqueándole la vista al pelirrojo.

Ya en la planta baja a pesar de estar las puertas abiertas para que saliera, permaneció dentro con la mirada perdida en el botón que llevaba al sexto piso, estuvo a punto de presionarlo, no obstante desistió y abandono el elevador. Se despidió de algunas personas que encontraba en su camino y llegando al estacionamiento camino hasta encontrarse con un Corvette del año color rojo brilloso, desactivo la alarma, en el asiento del copiloto dejo su maletín y su abrigo y se paso al asiento del conductor, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, reviso los espejos laterales y acomodo el retrovisor, prendió el auto y se marcho.

El resto del día transcurrió como se lo esperaba; el ensayo de la ceremonia había salido a la perfección y su prometida, una mujer de complexión delgada pero muy bien formada, rubia, de tez blanca casi pálida y de ojos grandes color azul agua; había quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Fue con sus padres para hablar de todo lo referente a la boda y Lavi aprovechando la distracción, se fue dejando un mensaje con una de las recepcionistas del lugar, por alguna razón él no había estado muy cómodo en el ensayo y todo el tiempo tuvo la mente vagando en otro lugar, solo que prefirió no darle muchas vueltas a algo que ni si quiera estaba seguro que era, prendió el auto antes de que su prometida se diera cuenta que no estaba y se encamino a su departamento. Ubicado en una zona central de la ciudad, en el séptimo piso del edificio. El departamento era espacioso por dentro y con una vista espectacular de la mejor parte de la ciudad; en el recibidor tenia un enorme mueble en forma circular y en el centro una mesa rectangular de cristal, frente a esta estaba la ventana casi de toda la barda a un lado se veía la cocina la cual tenia una barra de bebidas y una desayunadota, la cocina estaba llena de repisas con utensilios que seguramente jamás habría tocado si quiera el pelirrojo y en una de las esquinas permanecía el pequeño refrigerador.

Junto a la puerta de entrada sobre una cómoda tenia su estero con cuatro bocinas cada una ubicada en distintas partes de la sala y a una corta distancia, dos puertas, una que conectaba con el baño y la otra llevaba a la habitación de Lavi. El cuarto era amplio también y espacioso debido a que solo tenia una cama en el centro y una pantalla de cuarenta pulgadas frente a esta, un ropero en una de las esquinas y sobre una mesita, un portarretratos. Al abrir la entrada principal arrojo la tarjeta de seguridad junto con su saco a un sillón, camino a la ventana, mirando el exterior por varios minutos, viéndose al final reflejado en el vidrio del aun oscuro recibidor. Suspiro pesadamente y seguido se condujo al baño; este a diferencia de todo el departamento era pequeño, simplemente divididos por la cortina de baño, estaban la regadera con tina y el escusado; el lavamanos ubicado junto a la puerta con un espejo de cuerpo entero, los suelos eran de piedra lisa oscura y los muros, así como los muebles de su oficina, de caoba finamente trazados. Se miro al espejo y mojando sus manos las choco con su rostro para refrescarlo y con una toalla hecha bolas se lo seco, de nuevo abrió el grifo del lavabo y observo como caía el agua sobre sus manos, a una temperatura calida, era una sensación agradable que por desgracia no ayudo a despejarle la cabeza. Aun estresado se metí a su cuarto y sin quitarse la ropa, mas que los zapatos se acostó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

El sonido del despertador invadió el cuarto y el pelirrojo se removió en la cama sin destender, haciendo uno que otro ruido al intentar despertar. Busco aquel ruidoso aparato con las manos, tentando sobre su mesita de noche sin algún resultado positivo y por ende decidió levantarse y buscarlo, hasta que dio con junto a la cama en el suelo.

Se ducho tan lento como le fue posible a pesar de que su reloj digital le indicaba que ya era tarde se tomo todas las calmas del mundo, no tenia ninguna prisa. O quizás si. Pero le preocupaba que así fuera por lo que todo lo hacia con esa calma. Sin percatarse de ello, se cambio; un pantalón y saco tinto una camisa rosa, con una corbata de igual color; y desayuno en el tiempo acostumbrado, supuso que por inercia. Bajo al estacionamiento y luego de desactivar la alarma de su Corvette, mas aparte decidido a que dejaría de pensar en algo que no tenía lógica para no atormentarse; se fue a su trabajo.

-Buenos días jefe.- Saludo Robin, viendo llegar al pelirrojo. Ahora vestía una falda negra con una blusa color rosa y unos tacones bajos del mismo color.

-Buenos días Robin.- Contesto cordialmente.- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo ayer?

-Como todos los días. Excelente.- Se levanto de su lugar.- Jefe mire él es el nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual.- Dijo señalando por detrás de Lavi con discreción, este ultimo solo se giro en su lugar percatándose de la persona de quien se le informaba y que se acercaba a su ubicación. Todo paso tan rápido en él, muchas imágenes que no terminaba por reconocer, llegaban a su mente y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba el nuevo ejecutivo frente a él.

-Buenos días.- Una voz grave y a su vez con cierto tono sensual, lo saludo.

-Bu..Buenos días.- Contesto algo nervioso el jefe. Sin ocultar su curiosidad lo examino de arriba, abajo. Un hombre alto y bastante elegante, su simple presencia lo demostraba y su mirada lo reiteraba, firme e intimidante, sus ojos de un tenue color miel, casi dorados y su cabello oscuro peinado sutilmente hacia atrás, dejando uno que otro cabello rizado vagando por su nuca. A pesar de ir de traje, oscuro con un fino corte y la camisa de un violeta suave; no era suficiente para ocultar su bien formado pecho, no, de hecho todo el cuerpo. Su piel de un moreno cobrizo solo ayudaba a resaltar sus maravillosos ojos, pero lo que realmente dejaba sorprendido a Lavi era aquella sonrisa tan perfecta.

-Usted debe ser el presidente.- Dijo el mas alto, sin desaparecer su sonrisa, divertida. Lavi tardo más de medio minuto en reaccionar hasta que carraspeo su secretaria y este tuvo que abrir inconscientemente la boca esperando que salieran palabras de ella y no solo para tomar más aire.

-Así es.- Que palabras tan simples y evidentes.- Pero por favor, vayamos a mi oficina ahí discutiremos mejor lo de su contrato.- Automáticamente le dio la espalda y su secretaria les abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran y después volvió a su lugar.- Aunque es probable que el vicepresidente que conociste ayer, Kanda, ya le haya hablado de eso después de firmar los papeles.- Entro, seguido por le moreno.- Ah. Pero dígame ¿Quién es el nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual? ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- Se giro nuevamente para verlo, observando que el otro con el pie izquierdo cerraba de golpe la puerta, de nuevo abrió la boca para dar a conocer su opinión respecto a lo que vio, pero antes de eso el otro se acerco a Lavi, cortando por completo las distancias y pasando una de sus grandes manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y la otra por su nuca, le susurro al oído:

-Yo… soy tu destino.- Un silencio sepulcral fue el acompañante de ambos. Una gota de sudor resbalo por el pálido y en shock, rostro del jefe de la empresa. Quien ya no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

"_Faltan 30 días para la boda…"_

Fin capitulo I

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Reviews por favor, prometo que estaré actualizando constante, es solo cuestión de ustedes, en serio deseo conocer su opinión respecto al Fic.

Bueno realmente no tengo más que agregar así que hasta el próximo capitulo. Sayo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo que de nueva cuenta espero sea de su completo agrado, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que no olviden dejar Reviews, y agradecerles a quienes lo hicieron y los que se dan un poco de tiempo para leer este fic.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.

Ahora si, disfrútenlo….

Capitulo II

"_Cuando era mas joven mi padre solía decirme que al momento de ser el presidente o tomar el mando de su empresa, en lo primero que debía fijarme al conocer a una persona y mas aun si se trataba de un futuro empleado, era en __**La primera impresión de este**__. Simplemente con esta te darías una idea de cómo es la persona con la que estas tratando. _

_Ahora a mis diecinueve años de edad, soy empresario y presidente de _**B´SF-Sha** _una compañía en el país de Japón ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio; que se encarga de la dirección y producción de comerciales y cortometrajes de cualquier tipo y género. Aquí no manejamos una rivalidad entre productos o clientes y por el servicio que mostramos y la calidad del resultado, no hay queja alguna ante esto. Trabajo con muchas personas, todos los días debo tratar con gente nuevo, que obviamente tienen una manera de pensar distinta a cualquier otra persona del mundo; por lo que creía que nunca me toparía con alguien que me sacara alguna sorpresa mayor a lo que solía hacer el carácter de mi amigo y vicepresidente, Kanda Yuu, definitivamente nada podía con eso, hasta ahora. Hoy veintiséis de Julio del año dos mil ocho, a las nueve veintitrés de la mañana, enfrente de mi nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual, estoy en completo shock y sin aliento"._

-¿Q… qué?- pregunto tartamudeando Lavi, reteniendo con claro nerviosismo la intensa mirada del otro. Pero así como se había aproximado a Lavi, lo soltó tomando de nuevo sus respectivas distancias, coloco una sonrisa que desconcertó aun más al pelirrojo.

-Soy Tyki Mikk.- Alzo la mano para que su nuevo jefe la estrechara.- Es un gusto Lavi ¿Puedo llamarte así? Y espero que no te moleste que te tutee, si no te molesta a mi también me agradaría que me hablaras de esa manera.- Muchas palabras en un pequeño lapso, que le costo procesarlas a Lavi, cuando por fin reacciono apretó con lentitud la mano del moreno.

-S-Si.- Con el repentino cambio del nuevo, Lavi pensó que quizás se había imaginado lo que acababa de suceder o solo había sido una broma, pero al tener aun la sensación en su cuerpo y no ver a su nuevo compañero de trabajo reír o decirle que era un juego, fue como una prueba de que estaba equivocado pero en ese caso "¿Estas persona es…?".- A mi tampoco me gusta… que me hablen de usted.- "¿En serio es aquella persona?".- Es bastante molesto siendo que no soy si quiera un señor.- ¿Por qué razón le hablaba ahora como si no hubiese sucedido nada? Como si hubiera hecho algo normal.

-Exacto. Opino igual que tú.- Continuaba sonriendo Tyki.- Tampoco soy tan grande. Apenas y tengo veintisiete.

-¿Veintisiete?- Pregunto Lavi un tanto pensativo, mas bien a su propia persona.- Me… ganas por… ocho años.- El numero ocho sonó en su cabeza como un eco.

-Vaya que tengo un jefe joven.- Dijo Tyki divertido.

-Pues en esta empresa trabajaras con algunas personas jóvenes, aunque la mayoría son gente con experiencia.- De un momento a otro la tensión desapareció convirtiéndose en un ambiente normal, hasta cómodo.

-Deben sentirse muy bien teniendo un jefe tan joven, eso solo demuestra tu capacidad.- Rió.

-A decir verdad, no sabría decirte, pero el caso es que les guste o no tienen que acostumbrarse.- También rió y continuo hablando.- Para serte sincero al principio me veían como que no me merecía el puesto, inclusive yo llegue a pensar que no me lo merecía, pero con esfuerzos y dedicaciones, y claro los resultados positivos en las ganancias, comenzaron a aceptarme.

-Que personas tan simples y desconfiadas. Yo con solo verte se que eres el mejor para el puesto.- Lavi sintió que el calor subía a su rostro.- De ahora en adelante tienes todos mis servicios a tus ordenes y te aseguro que también de mi, solo veras resultados positivos. Nada que vaya a desagradarte.- El menor no fue capaz de retener por más tiempo los casi dorados ojos de su nuevo ejecutivo y desvió la mirada, logrando sonrojarse.

-Gra... Gracias. En verdad es todo un placer tenerte en esta empresa Tyki. Espero que te sientas cómodo para que trabajes a gusto, de no ser así, debes avisarme en el acto, no quisiera que trabajes descontento.- Tomo una pluma e hizo como que escribía algo sobre una hoja, sabia que estaba mal ese comportamiento, siendo el presidente debía mostrar otra conducta, un carácter fuerte y pensó que siempre lo hizo así, pero estando frente a Tyki, no podía mantener esa dureza, esa actitud firme.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estaré muy cómodo trabajando en B´Mane.- Su rostro demostraba satisfacción, alzo su muñeca y miro su reloj.- Vaya, ya es tarde. Quisiera continuar charlando contigo, pero tengo mucho trabajo, en serio parece que necesitaban urgente un ejecutivo audiovisual. Ya se.- Lavi levanto la cara para verlo de nuevo.- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Y así podemos seguir conversando ¿Te parece?

-S..Si, estaría bien.- Contesto simplemente.

-Perfecto. En ese caso regresare por aquí dentro de cuatro horas para el almuerzo.- Se dio la vuelta caminando a la salida.- Hasta al rato jefe.- Se fue y Lavi no dijo nada mas. Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó, abrió su laptop y prendió la computador a su lado, comenzó a teclear en la portátil sin parar; el reloj marcaba las nueve cuarenta y ocho, en un momento paso a ser diez treinta y tres, después once cincuenta y siete. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Lavi dio un salto de su silla, asustado, cayendo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!- Grito Yuu Kanda entrando con una cara de pocos amigos.

-E.. Es mi oficina.- Respondió Lavi aun en el suelo.

-No me vengas con esas baka usagi. Desde hace dos días quedamos que estarías a las once en mi oficina, el proyecto de la compañía de bebidas esta listo, tenias que ir a revisarlo a mi oficina ¿Y estas allá? ¡Nooo! Soy yo quien esta aquí.- Arrojo un recopilador al escritorio del pelirrojo, golpeando el monitor de la computadora.

-Ah. Yuu lo siento.- N si quiera le presto atención al monitor.- Tienes razón, se me olvido, no se que me paso.- Se puso de pie y acomodándose el traje abrió el recopilador sobre el mismo escritorio.

-Yo si se. Es por la estupida boda.- Se cruzo de brazos, ya algo mas tranquilo por haber descargado su coraje, solo que eso no significaba que no tuviera aun la mirada asesina.

-¡¿Estupida?!- Una tercera voz se escucho en el cuarto, era una femenina a lo que Kanda hizo un gesto de repulsión. Justo iba entrando la rubia prometida de Lavi, con el seño fruncido por el comentario que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Cómo que estupida?

-¡Leica!- Cerro de nuevo el recopilador y se acerco a ella.- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Si vengo a verte mi amor. Ayer desapareciste de la nada, debiste decirme que tenias mucho trabajo y no dejarlo dicho con una recepcionista.- Lo recibió con un beso en la boca.

-Lo siento, pero no quería interrumpirte así que pensé en irme así.- Correspondió el cariño de su prometida.

-Che.- Resoplo Kanda.- Lavi ¿tienes café?- No volteo si quiera a ver a la rubia.

-Si. Esta por allá.- Kanda dio unos pasos a donde le indico Lavi.

-Kanda.- Hablo Leica.- Yo también quisiera un café por favor.- El de cabello azul oscuro se detuvo.

-No puedo, solo alcanzo a hacer uno.- Contesto con frialdad a lo que la rubia lo miro despectivamente.

-¿Por qué lo permites Lavi?- Ahora se volteo con su prometido.

-¿Permitir qué?- Ladeo la cabeza.

-Esta clase de comportamiento y mas a mi, que soy tú prometida. Que los trabajadores actúen de esa forma es una enorme falta de respeto, para la gente y para la empresa.- Soltó en voz alta para que Kanda pudiera escucharla, solo que este continuo con el proceso de hacer café.

-No, claro que no Leica.- Rió nervioso Lavi.- Yuu solo esta jugando contigo, así se comporta con todos, en realidad le caes bien.

-Me cae mal.- Se escucho decir a Kanda a lo que una gotita resbalo por la nuca de Lavi y una vena se resalto en la sien de Leica.

-Eres un…- Tomo aire la chica y de esa manera tranquilizarse.- Bien no importa, algún día, algún día. Y Lavi.- cambio su expresión a una mas tierna.- Llévame a comer ¿si?

-¿Comer? Este… Leica no puedo.- Por unos momentos había olvidado el asunto de la comida, Yuu si que logro distraerlo.

-¿No puedes?- La mirada tierna desapareció, dándole lugar a una mas severa.

-No. Veras tengo una comida con mi nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual. Tú sabes es de negocios.- Le completo con esa ultima frase, que ni si quiera él estaba seguro de si era real.- Pero si quieres puedes ir con nosotros.

-No. Esta bien, mejor iré de compras, pero me deberás una comida.- Lavi asintió.

-Bueno.- Interrumpió Kanda, pasando por un lado de estos.- Yo mejor me voy, algunos si tenemos trabajo.- Recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de Leica, pero ni si quiera le hizo caso y salio de la oficina del pelirrojo.

-Lo odio.- Soltó con tono molesto Leica.

-No digas eso Leica, Yuu-chan es una buena persona, solo que es muy difícil de tratar.

-Habla por ti, Lavi. Ya deberías de haberlo despedido, no me gusta nada.- Dicho esto avanzo hasta uno de los sillones frente al escritorio y se sentó.- Quiero que comprendas que no lo quiero en esta empresa cuando yo entre.

-Leica, sabes que no lo haré.- Se paso la mano diestra por el cabello.- Kanda es mi vicepresidente y es un partido muy importante para esta empresa, no voy a correrlo simplemente porque me lo pides Leica.

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Qué yo no soy importante?- Reclamo molesta.

-Leica, lo eres, pero entiéndelo por favor. No voy a correr a Yuu- La rubia molesta se levanto de su lugar y fe hasta donde estaba Lavi.

-Bien. No diré nada mas, comprendo que esta empresa es muy importante porque es lo que te dejo tú padre, pero aun así piénsalo.

-No hablemos de eso Leica.- Frunció el seño.

-Claro que no Lavi, no ahora.- Lo abrazo por el cuello para obligarlo a mirarla y así besarlo.- ¿Y tienes mucho trabajo en estos momentos?- Se separo de nueva cuenta de él.

-Si. El día de ayer deje algunos pendientes y pues se me juntaron con los de ahora, así que quiero apresurarme en terminarlos.

-En ese caso déjame ayudarte a terminarlos.- Se sentó en el lugar de Lavi y acerco un poco mas la laptop a ella.

-No tienes que ayudarme Leica.- Se inclino, sosteniéndose de su silla para quedar a la distancia de la rubia.

-No me digas nada.- Una vez dicho esto continuo con el trabajo que Lavi dejo inconcluso. El pelirrojo mostró una media sonrisa, supuso que lo había por el resiente comentario de Yuu; seria imposible mover a Leica de allí así que cogio el recopilador que Kanda le dejo y prosiguió a revisarlo. Leyó y releyó cada párrafo, cada palabra que aparecía, sin embargo no lograba concentrarse, debía realizar su trabajo pero su cabeza no estaba centrada en el. Esto nunca le sucedió, se sentía desesperado, mortificado, no obtenía buenos resultados de esta manera; cerro de golpe el recopilador y con una mano se revolvió el pelo.

-Maldición.- Bufo, molesto por lo que la chica lo miro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo esta mal?- Dejo el trabajo.

-Ah no, en veces lo digo para relajarme.- Sonrió para disimular.

-Ya… veo.- Miro desconcertada a Lavi y entones regreso la vista a la pantalla de la computadora. Lavi soltó un suspiro y giro para mirar el reloj, en la pantalla de su televisión plana, abrió los ojos de más cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¡Ya son las dos cuarenta! ¿Cómo es que se hizo tan tarde? Si la última vez que lo vi eran las doce en punto.- Grito claramente estresado, este día el tiempo no le rendía nada.

-Has estado muy sumido en la lectura de ese proyecto. Es normal que el tiempo se te pasara volando.- Contesto Leica, bajando la pantalla de la lap, dejándola cerrada.

-Si, pero no tan rápido.- Dijo por lo bajo presionándose la sien, tres segundos después tocaron a la puerta y dos segundos mas tarde la abrieron.

-Espero no molestarte.- Se trataba inconfundiblemente de la voz de Tyki, Leica volteo al instante al no sonarle conocida; fue entonces que el moreno le dedico una sonrisa a Lavi y después se volvió a mirar a la rubia así como esta lo hacia.- Mucho gusto, soy Tyki Mikk, el nuevo ejecutivo audiovisual.- Alzo la mano en manera de saludo.

-El gusto es todo mío.- Leica la estrecho cordialmente, sonriendo.

-Ah. Perdonen por no haberlos presentado.- Interrumpió Lavi.- Ella es Leica mi…- Guardo silencio.- Ella es mi…- ¿Por qué no lograba pronunciarlo? No podía hacerlo, no con la mirada de Tyki sobre él.

-Soy su prometida.- Término por fin la frase la rubia. Tyki no dijo nada, abrió los ojos poco más de lo normal, pero solo fue por un lapso de tiempo tan corto que Lavi no logro detectar alguna otra reacción.

-Vaya, pues que afortunado es Lavi al tener a una prometida tan hermosa.- Leica se sonrojo y río.

-No diga eso, por favor que me sonrojo.

-Solo digo la verdad.- Mostró un semblante amable a la joven.- Y dígame señorita Leica ¿Nos hará el honor de acompañarnos a comer?

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que no podré.- Tyki coloco una expresión de desilusión.- Ya he hecho planes con una amiga y pues tendré que rechazar su oferta. Lavi estará en la representación de ambos.- Dijo en tono de broma.

-Nos deberá una comida, señorita.- Imito el tono de esta.

-Se lo aseguro, Tyki Mikk-san- Entonces se giro a Lavi.- Bueno amor, me voy para que puedan ir a comer.- Se aproximo para besarlo en los labios, pero en un movimiento inconsciente el pelirrojo se movió y termino siendo un beso en la mejilla.

-Que... Que te vaya bien Leica.- Esta asintió y despidiéndose con la mirada, de Tyki, salio de la oficina.

-Tienes una prometida encantadora.- Hablo con una expresión neutra y un tono de voz apacible.

-Pues…- Lavi estaba nervioso y a su vez incomodo.- Yo diría que no la conoces bien.

-¿Acaso eso significa algo en especial?- Pregunto Tyki con clara curiosidad.

-¡No!- Grito alterado.- Olvídalo. No dije nada, mejor vayamos a comer antes de que el tiempo vuelva a pasarse sin darme cuenta.

-Ah…- Parpadeo sin llegar a comprender a que se refería exactamente su jefe.- En ese caso vamos.

Antes de ir a algún lugar exacto, estuvieron charlando de donde seria el mejor sitio; Tyki recomendaba algunos lugares en los que el servicio y la comida eran más elegantes, no obstante Lavi prefería comer algo más normal en un sitio más bullicioso. Al final fue Lavi quien gano y eligieron un establecimiento de comida rápida. En realidad no tuvieron ni que ir en auto ya que el lugar señalado por Lavi, estaba a una distancia perfecta caminando.

Llegaron al lugar, la puerta era automática, fueron directo a la caja, donde realizaron su pedido y seguido se dirigieron a la segunda planta, a una zona que no estaba techada para disfrutar del aire fresco; ya que la primera para el gusto de Tyki parecía invadida de niños que corrían y gritaban todo lo que la garganta les permitía; el nuevo ejecutivo tuvo que esquivar a dos niños subiendo las escaleras.

-Este lugar es "muy vivo"- Remarco las ultimas dos palabras.

-Si, por eso me gusta venir a este lugar. No es necesario que te pases toda la comida sentado y en silencio.- Llego a una mesa para dos y tomo asiento en uno de los lugares, Tyki por ende se sentó frente a él.

-Tienes razón, prefiero este lugar si así estarás tan animado.- Sonrió, a su vez que recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

-¿Eh?- Le subió el tono carmesí a sus mejillas y fue necesario girar el rostro porque el moreno lo miraba detenidamente, tensionando a Lavi, solo hubo silencio, sin embargo para la suerte del menor, llego una mesera con sus pedidos, dejo una bandeja a cada uno con lo que pidió.- Dos refrescos de cola. Una hamburguesa con queso y pepinillos con extra salsa de tomate y papas, y una hamburguesa normal sin cebolla.- Y haciendo un ademán se retiro no sin antes informarles que si algo se les ofrecía no dudaran en pedirlo.

-¿Y por que tomaste esa decisión tan joven?- pregunto Tyki, quitándole el papel a su comida.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el otro sin saber a que se refería.

-Me refiero a que ¿Por qué decidiste comprometerte tan joven?

Lavi iba a darle una mordida a su hamburguesa mas no lo hizo y volvió a depositarla en la charola.- Eso es porque ya tengo una vida y un camino fijo. No hay algo mas que desee. Solo dime ¿Qué persona en el mundo creería que a sus diecinueve años ya tiene formada a vida? Sabes a que me refiero. Además pues, solo eso me faltaba, casarme y tener la vida perfecta.- Contesto, sin ver a Tyki a la cara, simulando estar muy ocupado jugando con la pajilla de su bebida.

-Je.- Se mofo Tyki aun esperando que el otro lo mirara y lo logro, Lavi se volvió a él.

-¿Qué fue lo gracioso?- Se extraño.

-Es solo que yo esperaba una respuesta más simple como "Porque la amó" ó "Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con ella"- Nuevamente Lavi descubrió que había hablado de mas y que en ninguna de sus palabras menciono la tan común a una pareja "Amor".

-Cierto.- Dio la primera mordida a su hamburguesa y Tyki hizo lo mismo. Una vez que trago su alimento retomo lo palabra.- Y tú ¿Tienes pareja, estas saliendo con alguien?- Tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

-No. En estos momentos estoy completamente solo. Pero eso no significa que no me interese alguien.- Le quito la tapa y pajilla a su bebida para tomar directo del vaso.

-Ya… Ya veo.- Volvió a comer otro enorme bocado, para durar un rato masticando.

La ultima vez que comí una hamburguesa fue cuando tenia.- Mordió el pan, mientras pensaba en lo que diría.- mas o menos veinte años.

-Tú eres él.- Soltó de la nada, con un tono de voz firme y decidido, dejando lo poco que quedaba de su hamburguesa de lado y logrando captar aun mas la atención de Tyki.- ¿Eres él verdad?

-¿De quien estas hablando?- Tyki también abandono su alimento.

-Del de hace siete años. De…- Hizo una pausa.- aquella noche.

"No debí hablar."

Lavi se reprendió mentalmente, haberle preguntado eso implicaba volver a recordarlo, traer al presente lo que quedo en el pasado. Tyki saco un cigarro de la bolsa de su camisa, lo coloco en sus labios y lo encendió, fueron casi dos minutos en los que se prolongo el incomodo silencio, como si el moreno quisiera disfrutar al máximo el sabor del tabaco.

-¿Y si así fuera que?- Contesto de forma cortante expulsando el humo por la boca.

-Que las cosas ya no son como antes, tengo una vida hecha y derecha. Estoy a un mes de casarme.- Hablo mirando fijamente al otro, el cual solo alzo una ceja, recargo su codo izquierdo en la mesa y sobre su mano descanso su cabeza, dándole a su vez una nueva calada al cigarro.

-¿Y esto salio Por qué…?- Su voz sonaba calmada.

-¿Eh?- Se extraño el pelirrojo, sin entender a que se refería Tyki.

-¿Quién te asegura que es así? Que esto no fue una nostálgica coincidencia.- Lavi cayo en la cuenta de lo estupidas y repentinas que habían sido sus palabras, ni si quiera tenían sentido.

Bajo el rostro completamente apenado.

-Lo siento. No debí preguntar, fue estupido.

-Esta bien. No te apures.- Aquella voz tranquila y apacible con la que hablaba el moreno siempre lograba calmar a Lavi, él cual lo miro de reojo.- La verdad es que me sorprendí bastante cuando vi que tú serias mi jefe. No me la podía creer y tampoco espere que fueras a reconocerme.- Le dio el ultimo trago a su refresco.

-En.. En ese caso ¿Si es una coincidencia que estés en la empresa?- Volvió a preguntar lo ya mencionado por Tyki en un tono que quizás no lo noto, pero parecía decepcionado.

-Si.- Asintió de igual manera.- ¿O acaso pensabas que hay otra razón?- Espero ansioso la respuesta del menor.

-No, no, no, no.- Agito ambos brazos de manera negativa.- Para nada, jamás me paso alguna idea por la cabeza.- Rió nervioso, Tyki disfrutaba cada gesto del pelirrojo, por lo que la comida paso a un segundo plano.

-En ese caso, estoy deseoso por trabajar contigo, Lavi.

-Si. Hagamos un muy buen trabajo juntos, Tyki.- Sonrió el pelirrojo.

"_30 días para la boda y sigo contando…"_

Fin capitulo II

Y otro capitulo que llega a su final. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se les hizo? Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, todo tipo de opinión respecto al fic por favor manden un Review. (Por cierto si hay algunos errores, que debe haberlos, pido disculpas, ya los iré corrigiendo)

Y pues de nuevo sin más, hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

…Sayo…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente! Por fin traigo el capitulo tres que espero disfruten, gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic y mas aun a quienes se molestan en dejarme un comentario, gracias de verdad, no quiero hacerla larga así que les dejo que lean el siguiente capi. Que lo disfruten.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.

Capitulo III

"_B´SF-Sha es una empresa encargada de la filmacion de comerciales, realmente no tenemos una preferencia, nosotros simplemente disfrutamos nuestro trabajo de tal manera en la que garantizamos la satisfacción de nuestros clientes. ¿Que representa B´SF-Sha? La __**B **__es por un nombre, Benjiro. Y SF representan las siglas de Short Film._

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Tyki Mikk ingreso a trabajar a B´SF-Sha, los resultados son realmente positivos, gracias a él la producción ha aumentado considerablemente y en tan solo siete días ya se ha convertido en una persona importante para todos. Solo hay expectativas buenas de quien trabaja con él. Eso es algo por lo que debería alegrarme, pero… No puedo._

_A simple vista es lo que cualquier persona desearía ser o tener y que digo si no es a simple vista, prácticamente es el hombre perfecto, el modelo a seguir, pero tiene un defecto, uno que nadie mas notaba…"_

-Buenos días Robin-chan.- Saludo Tyki con el animo en lo cielos, llegando al escritorio de la muchacha y recargándose con una mano en este.

-Buenos días Tyki-san.- Correspondió el saludo la secretaria.

-Te he dicho que me llames solo Tyki. San, sama o kun son muy cerrados. ¿Qué no somos ya amigos?

-Lo se pero es por mantener las cordialidades, además de que usted es mi superior.- Contesto la morena, realizando algunos apuntes en un cuaderno sin prestar mucha atención al otro.

-Y Robin-chan ¿Hoy si tienes libre por la noche?- Pregunto con una voz seductora.

-Tyki-san me pone en apuros, ya que seria muy difícil tener una relación juntos si trabajamos donde mismo.- Dijo con fingida decepción.

La puerta de la oficina de Lavi se abrió de golpe dejándolo ver bastante molesto.

-¡Cállate!- Dio tres zancadas a donde estaba Tyki y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo jalo a su oficina, no sin antes este ultimo se despidiera guiñándole un ojo a la secretaria. Cuando estuvieron dentro Lavi cerro de una patada la puerta.- ¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con mi secretaria?- Seguía muy molesto.- ¡Esta intentando hacer su trabajo! ¡Y ni tú, ni ella están aquí para aprender a relacionarse!

-Tienes razón. Es tú secretaria, creo que mejor lo intentare con la mía.- Una nueva vena se marco en la frente de Lavi y le dio un tic en la ceja.

-Tú realmente no sabes para que estas aquí ¿verdad?- Pregunto, caminando a la gran ventana dándole la espalda a Tyki.

-¿De que me estas hablando Lavi? Estoy trabajando al cien por ciento, no te he fallado en la fecha de alguna entrega e inclusive he aumentado mi propio ritmo. En esto no puedes quejarte. Ya lo que haga después es como darme un premio por esfuerzo.- Se acomodo la camisa junto con la corbata y caminando a un paso lento tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del pelirrojo, cruzo la pierna y espero a la respuesta de su jefe.

-Pues…- No quiso mirar a Tyki, ya que sabia que tenia razón, el moreno no le daba ninguna queja en cuanto a su trabajo así que lo de coquetear con "Las múltiples secretarias del lugar debería ser como un hobbie". Pues claro; se reprendió por no darse cuenta antes, pero si le molestaba esa actitud era porque de seguro las mujeres de allí se sentían acosadas. Pero ¿Desde cuando le interesaba como se sintiera una de sus trabajadoras si no se estaban quejando con él? Y más aun cuando varias de estas disfrutaban los continuos coqueteos del Ejecutivo audiovisual.- ¿No crees que alguna de las mujeres a las que persigues se sientan incomodas?

-¿Incomodas dices?- Deposito su peso en el brazo derecho del sillón y rió como en burla.- No lo creo. Yo más bien diría que lo disfrutan. No creas que con todas yo fui quien comenzó.

-No se porque siento como si esto fuese un deporte para ti.- Se volteo y ladeo la cabeza.

-Claro que no, cada cita me la tomo muy en serio.- Observo con una expresión de indignación.

-Tan en serio que cada dos días sales con una nueva.- Suspiro pesadamente.

-Vamos Lavi, dime que realmente no te importa esto. No estoy haciendo nada malo.- Tyki se alzo de su lugar y avanzo a un paso lento hasta donde este se encontraba.- ¿O es que acaso estas celoso de que no te he invitado aun?- pregunto en un tono sensual ya a escasos centímetros de Lavi.

-Ty-Ty... Tyki.- Su rostro se puso completamente rojo al ver directo a los ojos al otro, este ultimo paso una mano en una suave caricia por la cadera de Lavi, solo alcanzando a rozarla, pero lo suficiente para sentir cuando se tenso, el pelirrojo trago saliva y no se movió ni un centímetro, y entonces Tyki sonrió para comenzar a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Lavi seguía inmóvil en su lugar, ni si quiera parpadeo.- Debiste ver tú cara jefe.- Tyki se separo dando cuatro pasos hacia atrás.- En serio tienes que verla horita que aun la tienes.

Lavi frunció el seño y tomando una libreta de su escritorio se la arrojo en la cabeza al moreno, la cual esquivo fácilmente.- Te odio ¿Lo sabes?- Soltó Lavi dejándose caer en su silla y escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

-No. En realidad me amas.- El menor abrió las pupilas de mas, solo que Tyki no lo noto.- No serias nada sin mi, me necesitas para que la empresa continué así de bien.- Aunque estas ultimas palabras le daban otro significado a la primera frase del mayor, Lavi solo le puso atención a las que iniciaron todo el comentario. El silencio prosiguió, por lo que ahora preocupado Tyki volvió a hablar.- Lavi, no era cierto. No tienes que ponerte así, en realidad no soy tan modesto.- El pelirrojo no reacciono aun.- ¿Lavi?

-¡Ah!- Volteo el rostro cuando escucho su nombre.- Lo siento. No se que paso.

-No me asustes de esa forma, por un momento pensé que algo malo te pasaba.- Su expresión era de clara mortificación.

-No, je, je, je, je, el trabajo me sofoca.- Rió apenado.

-¿No quieres marcharte a casa?- Pregunto agachándose, para colocarse a la altura de este.

-No. No es nada, además de que hoy debemos quedarnos hasta tarde para terminar el programa del comercial de ArMago. Ya quede contigo y Yuu.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que te vaya a desmayar cuando estemos trabajando.

-Claro que no Tyki.- Hizo un semi puchero.- No puedes desmayarte cuando no tienes nada.

-Eso dices tú, porque no te ves.- Enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. Esta bien, vete a hacer tú trabajo o no vas a terminar a tiempo. Yuu se molestara si nos dejas con todo.- Lo empujo por la espalda hasta sacarlo de la oficina.

-A la orden jefe, solo que no te aseguro nada.

-¡No tienes permitido decir eso!- Grito antes de cerrar la puerta. Tyki sonrió e inicio su camino de vuelta a su trabajo, cuando paso cerca de Robin giro el rostro a esta.

-Nos veremos al rato, Robin-chan.

La morena correspondió al otro con una sonrisa.- Si Tyki-san. Gracias.- Tyki se detuvo en su lugar y miro aun más a esta.

-¿Hice algo en especial sin darme cuenta?- Pregunto curioso.

-Digamos que hizo algo muy grande y si creo que no se ha dado cuenta.- Continuaba sonriendo y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo…?- Estuvo apunto de hablar de nuevo, pero sonó el teléfono y esta tuvo que contestar haciéndole una seña al otro de que se tardaría, así que Tyki no tuvo de otra mas que seguir su camino.

Saco un cigarro de su cajetilla y colocándolo en la boca, prosiguió caminando mientras degustaba el tabaco con gusto, como si no hubiese nadie mas a su alrededor, se sentía tan seguro de si mismo y tan a gusto en ese ambiente de trabajo que nadie a su alrededor le importaba mas que una persona, una que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás. En pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de la que era su oficina, en la entrada se encontraba una mujer de figura esbelta, de piel blanca y cabello largo hasta la cadera rubio, recogido en una cola; vestida elegantemente de traje sastre color negro, con una tablilla de madera en manos y una pluma en la oreja. Al divisar al moreno, abrió en seguida la puerta para darle el paso y haciendo una inclinación cuando paso este, ella lo siguió por detrás.

-Tyki-sama felicidades por su reciente trabajo, al parecer llego el video editado y según lo que dijo el director es perfecto. Ya he dejado el DVD en su escritorio por si gusta verlo.- Hablo con un tono de voz débil y bastante serio, pero aun así firme.

-Muchas gracias Lulubell, lo veré cuando tenga tiempo ahora quiero terminar el trabajo con la compañía DeLi o de lo contrario el jefe se molestara.- Se dirigió directo a su escritorio y abriendo uno de los cajones saco un cenicero, donde dejo la colilla consumida.- ¿Tienes la propaganda que te pedí?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su asiento y encendía la computadora frente a él.

-Si.- Se aproximo a este.- Aquí esta.- Dejo el material sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias de nuevo Lulubell, mi trabajo no seria el mismo sin tu ayuda.- Sonrió.- Puedes retirarte.- La rubia hizo un ademán y salio del lugar dejando solo a Tyki, quien al verse invadido solo por el sonido de la maquina cargando, se recostó sobre su silla y volvió la vista al techo; la oficina era amplia, mas no tanto como la de Lavi, esta solo tenia lo básico, escritorio, tres sillas acojinadas, en la esquina derecha estaba el monitos de pantalla plana con un DVD y pegado al muro izquierdo un librero con varios manuscritos y algunos cajones cerrados.

Tyki soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello rizado oscuro, se presiono la sien con la misma mano y sonrió.

-Ja.- Ahora se escucho una canción que indicaba que la computadora estaba completamente cargada, pero fue ignorada, básicamente, por el ejecutivo que ni si quiera pestañeo.- Tres semanas, solo quedan tres semanas. Fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de dejar caer sus brazos a los costados de la silla.

Kanda Yuu caminaba de un lado a otro, esquivando algunas sillas que estaban fuera de su lugar, prácticamente solo daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados, Tyki se dedicaba a observarlo, con su cigarro en la boca, ambos permanecían en un rotundo silencio, de hecho la única vez que se dirigieron la palabra fue cuando Kanda se vio en la necesidad de recibirlo ya que Lavi tuvo que ir a su ensayo de la boda, pero desde entonces no se habían ni dicho hola, bueno solo Tyki lo hizo una vez al segundo dia de haber ingresado a B´SF-Sha, pero al descubrir la reacción fría y cortante de Kanda no volvió a hacerlo, en ese momento pensó que trataba con un tipo con un carácter un tanto arrogante y pues no se metería con eso, no si no quería tener problemas en la empresa.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió ese baka usagi?- Preguntaba mas que nada para si mismo, como si Tyki desde un principio no estuviera allí.- Voy a matarlo, quedamos que a las nueve en punto en la sala de juntas y ya son las nueve veinte.

Tyki no deseaba opinar, pero de hecho también se preguntaba por el paradero de Lavi, mas que nada porque estaba preocupado de si algo le habría pasado, quizás se marcho a casa, lo que implicaba que tendría que trabajar solo con Kanda Yuu, en pocas palabras, el amargado; frunció el seño y rebusco un nuevo cigarro en su saco. Pensaría en llamar al celular a su jefe, pero el vicepresidente ya lo había intentado, y al parecer el del pelirrojo lo mandaba solo a buzón de voz.- Ya es suficiente.- Casi escupió esas palabras con ira.- Lo buscare, no pienso quedarme a esperarlo aquí.- Sin voltear con Tyki, salio cerrando de golpe la puerta a tal magnitud que hasta uno de los tres focos del cuarto se trono, Tyki quedo sorprendido y recordaría nunca hacer enojar a ese tipo. O quizás lo olvidaría luego de unos minutos.

Recargo los codos sobre la amplia mesa de cristal del lugar, tan larga para que cupieran mas de treinta personas, de hecho era todo lo que llenaba el lugar y un proyector al centro de la mesa. Cerró los ojos y mientras los tenia así se escucho un golpe, cosa que hizo que se enderezara de repente, girándose en la dirección de donde provino aquel sonido, topándose con un agitado Lavi que acababa de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Lavi?- Lo llamo algo aturdido por la extraña y repentina entrada del jefe.

-¡Ah Tyki!- Rió nervioso.- Je, je, je, je. Lo siento se me hizo tarde, no me percate del tiempo y cuando menos me di cuenta pues, ya te imaginas.

-¿Por qué no respondías al celular?

-¿Me hablaron al celular?- Rápidamente esculco en sus bolsillos sacando su aparato y varias gotitas bajaron por su nuca.- Te... Tengo seis llamadas perdidas y son de Yuu-chan.- Dejo su móvil en la amplia mesa y se sostuvo de esta.- Lo siento tanto, hace dos horas tuve una junta y lo puse en vibrador, olvide que seguía así y no lo escuche y como mi saco estaba colgado tampoco lo sentí.

-No te disculpes conmigo.- Sonrió de lado.- Eso tendrás que decírselo al vicepresidente, que salio a buscarte algo molesto.

-Es verdad ¡Yuu no esta aquí! ¡Va a matarme!- Se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación.

-Pues eso mismo fue lo que dijo.- Dicho esto, toda la sala quedo en un silencio abrumador. Lavi tomo asiento a cuatro lugares de Tyki y este lo miro confundido.- Lavi.- No hubo respuesta con el llamado.- Lavi.- Segundo llamado y el pelirrojo comenzó a leer unas hojas que saco de un sobre, el moreno se molesto.- Laavi.- Insitito, pero el jefe volvió a ignorarlo.- ¡Lavi!- Dio un manotazo a la mesa que trono al instante por ser de cristal, Lavi lo vio asustado y al toparse con sus ojos, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, era la primera vez que aquellos ojos que solo desprendían elegancia, dulzura, sensatez, entre muchas cosas que siempre pensó el pelirrojo, tenían esa expresión, claramente Tyki Mikk estaba molesto.- ¿Por qué me estas ignorando?- Se levanto de su lugar.

-¿De… ¿De que me estas hablando?- Se levanto también de su lugar y recorriendo la silla, retrocedió un paso, al ver esto Tyki se acerco mas a él.

-No me salgas con eso Lavi. No te comportes como un niño, es realmente estupido.- La pupila de Lavi se dilato y quiso retroceder aun mas, pero sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

-Ty… Tyki.- A pesar del problema de Lavi, Tyki siguió aproximándose a este.

-Si hay algo que te moleste dímelo directo a la cara ¿Qué no somos ya mayores para todo esto? O quizás tú sigues siendo un mocoso.

-No… ¡¡Cállate!!- Alzo la mano para golpear al moreno, pero este la sujeto con facilidad.

-Habla Lavi.- Miro fijamente al pelirrojo.

-No, no quiero que me hables.- Tyki abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿a que se refería con esto?- No me gusta. No me gusta nada como eres.- Bajo el rostro siendo aun sujetado por el moreno.

-¿E-Estas diciéndome que estas molesto por mi manera de ser?- Parpadeo dos veces.- ¿Es por que coqueteo con las mujeres? Lavi no es posible que sigas molesto por eso, te he dicho que no las trato mal y…

-¡No me interesa lo que hagas con ellas!- Interrumpió bruscamente.- Ese no es el caso.

-¡En ese caso explícate!- También subió el tono de voz.- No puedes simplemente ignorarme y no decirme porque. ¿Crees acaso que yo me quedare así?- Hizo presión en el brazo que sujetaba del pelirrojo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Contesto regresándole un mirada igual de fría, esto solo logro molestar aun mas a Tyki que levanto levemente a Lavi del suelo.

-Esto se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando vine a este lugar. Todo lo relacionado contigo paso a ser de mi incumbencia cuando empezaste a espiarme hace ocho años, cuando te entregaste a mi hace siete años e inclusive lo sigue siendo ahora, sin importar que o quien este en mi camino.- Lavi no pudo dejar de mirarlo, quedando en completo shock por lo que decía el otro.- Lavi.- Lo bajo de nuevo al suelo, pero sin soltarlo lo acorralo contra la mesa, el pelirrojo no reacciono aun.- Solo dímelo, con que me digas la verdad de porque estas molesto conmigo, de porque te molesta mi actitud con las chicas de aquí; eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar ahora.

-…Tyki…- Solo pronuncio su nombre, pero para el otro fue suficiente respuesta, ya que la manera en la que lo había llamado, era muy distinta a la que utilizo desde que entro a la empresa, con solo escuchar su nombre con su voz descubrió tantas cosas entre ellas. El deseo.

Tyki acorto la distancia tanto que Lavi tuvo que subir una parte de su cuerpo a la mesa, solo que el otro no le permitió alejarse lo suficiente sujetándolo por la cadera con una mano y del cuello con otra, sin dejar de cruzar miradas, Tyki vio de reojo aquellos labios tiernos que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo y que por fin volvía a tener tan cerca, medito si acercarse era lo correcto y descubrió que si, cuando noto que Lavi no se negaba al acercamiento y mucho menos al contacto, al contrario parecía ansioso, primero fue un rose en el que escucho un jadeo por parte del otro que solo lo impulso a continuar y sin hacer mas larga la espera junto sus labios con los de Lavi, en un tierno beso, que fue correspondido.

"Faltan 23 días…"

Fin capitulo III

Reviews por favor! Deseo conocer sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, nada me alegraría mas que saber que opinan! Sin más hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin el capitulo cuatro!!! Bien, Bien espero y no me maten XD sino no habrá continuación ¿eh? Mejor solo disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar Review. Deseo saber que opinan. Ahora si disfrútenlo!!!

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.

Capitulo IV

"_No soy una persona que expresa del todo sus sentimientos, o se emociona cuando ve algo nuevo o único, soy alguien muy complicado aunque no lo parezca. De niño era completamente diferente, todo en este mundo me parecía asombroso, si veía una nueva estrella en el firmamento de noche, aseguraba que el siguiente día seria único e inigualable, porque si había algo nuevo en el cielo invadido por miles, millones, no, billones de asteroides luminosos ¿Por qué no sería diferente mi vida entonces, siendo yo como un pequeño asteroide en este firmamento llamado tierra? Y así era. Pero. La gente crece y de igual manera la mente, comienzas a ver el mundo de otra manera, descubres que no todo es como lo esperabas y te dejan de sorprender las cosas. Te das cuenta que un error de niño significaba aprender algo nuevo que podría remediarse a la siguiente, teniendo miles de oportunidades; sin embargo un error en un adulto, representa perder, es una jugada mal hecha y terminan costándote muy caros. _

_No deseo cometer más errores… pero…"_

Las manos del moreno se enredaron en la espalda de Lavi, delineándola sutilmente, el pelirrojo se estaba dejando llevar, ese sabor que desprendían los labios de Tyki, a tabaco y café resultaba embriagador; su corazón se acelero casi a mil por hora y su respiración lo delataba cruelmente con la agitación, sus manos temblorosas se posicionaron sobre la nuca del mayor, obligándolo a continuar, siendo ya completamente atrapado por el encanto del moreno, quien sonreía en sus adentros al contemplar la reacción del menor…

-Ejem.- Una tercera voz hizo eco en la sala, Lavi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atragantándose con su propia saliva, arrojando a la vez a Tyki hacia atrás de un empujón; mientras que el ejecutivo audiovisual ni se inmuto, hizo una mueca de fastidio, se acomodo la corbata y se giro para ver a la cara al recién llegado Kanda Yuu.- No quisiera molestarlos en sus "Cosas".- Hizo énfasis en esa palabra.- pero yo vine aquí a trabajar no a ver un espectáculo de intercambio salivar. Eso pueden hacerlo más noche.

Lavi no podía estar mas rojo, ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Kanda.- N-No Yuu, no es lo que parecía.- Dijo, tartamudeando.

-No me interesa saber sobre tú vida personal Lavi, nunca me ha interesado realmente.- Contesto caminando hacia un extremo de la mesa, tomando una silla para sacarla y sentarse.- Y esta no será la primera vez que lo haga.- Parecía ser el mismo vicepresidente de siempre, frió y calculador, aun así y aunque Lavi no lo notara a Tyki le pareció sentir cierto toque de rencor en su voz.- Si les parece comenzar de una buena vez.

Lavi tomo asiento con la cabeza gacha, lo suficientemente lejos de Kanda y de Tyki, mientras que el moreno se sentó en el lugar que tenia enfrente. El silencio no duro demasiado, después de todo la única presión que se sentía era por parte del pelirrojo, Tyki se veía muy tranquilo y Kanda, pues Kanda era Kanda, no expresaba nada, por lo que fue este ultimo quien tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué no están los demás jefes de sección?- Mas que pregunta parecía reclamo.

-Pues…- Hablo Lavi conservando el nerviosismo.- Tú sabes que últimamente hay mucho trabajo y pues están algo ocupados, aun así prometieron asistir a la siguiente junta.

-Chi.- Bufo molesto el de cabello largo.- Tú eres el jefe, no importa que tanto trabajo haya y ya les estas dando oportunidad de faltar a la primera. No te das cuenta que esto es muy importante baka usagi.

-Veamos…- Se metió Tyki a la discusión.- Estamos hablando de una de las compañías mas reconocidas en el mercado de telefonía.- Tomo un sobre con la información y hojeo el contenido.- Buscan sacar su nuevo producto con una publicidad y mensaje llamativo al mundo; Bah todos buscan eso.- Dijo soltando las hojas sobre la mesa.

-Pero Tyki, por eso estamos nosotros aquí.- Lavi parecía recuperarse a lo sucedido anteriormente, cuando estaba su trabajo por delante era como si lo demás pasase a un segundo plano.- Es nuestro trabajo darle una publicidad única e inigualable en su momento para el producto, debemos buscar la satisfacción de nuestros clientes con la efectividad y llamar la atención de los consumidores.

-Lo se.- Contesto serió, sacando un cigarro de la bolsa de su camisa, jugo con el un rato girándolo en sus dedos, antes de colocarlo sobre sus labios y encenderlo.

-¿Y?- Hablo Kanda cruzado de brazos, mirando a Tyki.- Lee el nombre del aparato que trabajaremos.

Volvió a tomar las hojas y solo les dio un vistazo para agregar: -Lucky…- Hizo una pausa.- Modelo quinientos nueve.- Exhalo el humo.

-Lucky.- Repitió Lavi posicionando su mano derecha sobre su mentón.

Tyki continuo.- La frase que nos han dado es "Donde la suerte es mas que una coincidencia" Debemos de trabajar con ella y darle un entorno.

-En ese caso plasmemos una idea para mañana que nos reunamos de nuevo, con los jefes de sección les indiquemos como debería quedar.- Dijo Lavi estirándose para tomar los informes que Tyki dejo.

El ejecutivo audiovisual dejo caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla y exhalo, entrelazo los dedos descansándolos sobre su estomago, miro a Kanda y hablo: -¿Y que el vicepresidente no dirá nada?- Kanda solo lo vio de reojo y continuo pendiente en sus propias hojas.

-Yu.- Al decir eso Lavi recibió una mirada de odio por lo que se corrigió.- Kanda, primero hace las cosas en silencio. Es muy bueno en lo que hace, su opinión suele ser de las últimas.- Dijo en defensa de su silencioso amigo.

-Ya veo. El vicepresidente trabaja en silencio, en una empresa en la que se necesita hablar y actuar de más con ingenio. Es muy lógico.- Hablo con sorna. Al parecer Tyki estaba algo molesto y esto solo provoco la molestia en el mismo Kanda que se levanto de su lugar y avanzo hasta Tyki.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi modo de trabajar? Porque de ser así podemos arreglarlo.

Lavi también se levanto algo asustado.- ¡Espera Yuu!

-Pues si, tal vez si tenga problemas.- Respondió Tyki incorporándose de igual forma, al quedar uno frente al otro se notaba la clara desventaja de estaturas de Kanda, mas este no se inmuto si quiera.

-¡Tyki!- Ahora el pelirrojo llamo al otro, aun así parecía como si estuviera pintado ya que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

-Escúchame bien, no es mi problema haber llegado cuando te estabas aprovechando del jefe de la empresa.- Lavi se puso rojo por el comentario de Kanda y Tyki solo frunció el seño.- Quizás eso deberías intentarlo en otro momento, fuera del horario de trabajo. ¿No te han dicho acaso que no juntes lo personal con lo de oficina?- Lo reto.

Tyki lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.- Eres un insolente.- Le dedico unos ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Oigan ya basta!- Gritaba Lavi, pero seguía siendo ignorado.- ¡Basta les digo!

Kanda sonrió.- ¿Qué? ¿No es verdad acaso lo que digo? Te molesta que este yo aquí. Que llegase en mal momento.

Tyki hizo mayor presión en su agarre.- Lo que me molesta es tu actitud altanera. No me parece la forma correcta de trabajar en esta empresa.

-No me interesa. Quiero que algo te quede muy en claro, esta es mi manera de trabajar le guste a quien le guste, y si estoy en este puesto no es porque el presidente sea mi conocido, sino por mi misma forma de trabajar. Así que primero deberías mostrarme tu trabajo y después andar de hablador.- Lo reto esta vez con la mirada y Tyki iba a hacer lo mismo cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe, seguido por una lluvia de cristales que rebotaron en el suelo, ambos voltearon a donde provino el sonido topándose con un colérico Lavi y la mesa de juntas en miles de pedazos esparcidos.

-Les dije que ya era suficiente.- hablo de forma fría y bastante molesto, con la mano derecha hecha puño, la cual había golpeado la mesa, entonces una gota resbalo por esta mano.

-La-Lavi.- Tyki estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ver a Lavi así, pero en este momento lo mas importante era…- Lavi tu mano.

Kanda se encontraba también algo sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba tanto como Tyki, este a comparación del ultimo, llevaba una expresión mas seria.- baka usagi te abriste la mano.

-¿Eh?- Lavi alzo esta misma para mirarse, descubriendo que hasta su brazo tenia manchas de sangre que se corrió.- Estoy… desangrándome.- Se puso de color azul y de la nada sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.- Me duele.- Dijo en un sollozo a lo que los otros dos se acercaron en seguida.

-Eres un idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre golpear una mesa de cristal.- Dijo en un regaño Kanda.

Tyki tomo la mano de Lavi para examinarla ya que este no quería hacerlo.- Es profunda. Necesitara puntadas.

-¿Van a cocerme?- Pregunto Lavi asustado.

-Pues si.- Respondió Tyki, mientras se quitaba la corbata para envolver la mano haciendo que Lavi frunciera el seño.- Eres algo impulsivo jefe.- Dijo ablandando su expresión ver a Lavi así y mas aparte con esa cara como si fuese un niño, le trajo algo de recuerdos.

-Ustedes tienen la culpa.- Contesto para defenderse.- Son unos idiotas.

-En ese caso.- Retomo la palabra Tyki.- No volveré a pelearme contigo vicepresidente, porque sino para la próxima se suicida Lavi.- Rió y por fin salieron del salón con dirección al estacionamiento. Se fueron en el auto de Tyki, un Beatle color beige; una vez en el hospital dejaron que se encargaran de Lavi mientras ellos dos esperaban, ya que Yuu advirtió de los gritos que Lavi pegaría, razón por la que se lo dejaron a los doctores.

Ambos sentados en un sillón, cruzados de brazos en un completo y abrasador silencio, hasta los que se sentaban junto a ellos se sentían incómodos y mejor se iban.

-Lo siento.- Fue Tyki quien hablo rompiendo ese silencio molesto y Kanda lo miro dándole a entender que se explicara.- Tienes razón. En la sala de juntas me comporte como un estupido.

-Si, realmente lo hiciste.- Concordó él el de cabello azulado con él.

-No mentiré. Lo cierto es que si me molesto que llegaras.

-Mira. No haré ninguna pregunta respecto a eso, no tengo porque meterme en sus vidas, se lo dije a Lavi allá y te lo digo a ti aquí. Conozco a Lavi de varios años y siempre supe que era un tanto diferente y extraño…

-No te salgas del tema.- Dijo Tyki, frunciendo el seño.

Kanda no termino de decir lo que quería, porque creyó que no era muy del agrado de Tyki, suspiro entonces y agrego: -Solo una cosa mas, Tyki.- Por primera vez lo llamo por su nombre.- Recuerda que Lavi esta comprometido ¿Qué se supone que planeas al respecto?

-Eso ya lo se, yo… creo que no debería molestarlo mas, no seria justo arruinarle la vida que ya tiene hecha.- Hablaba obviamente refiriéndose a Lavi.- Creo que solo debo estar aquí como el ejecutivo audiovisual que contrataron y ya.- Se encorvo, recargando los brazos sobre las piernas.

-Che.- Se puso de pie.- Yo creo que antes de decir algo así deberías averiguar mas sobre la prometida de tú jefe.- Tyki abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volvió a su superior, solo que cuando estaba por preguntar a que se refería este ya se había alejado lo suficiente del moreno.

-¿Por- Por qué me dijo eso?- Permaneció sentado, pensando en lo anterior hasta que Lavi regreso con una sonrisa, entonces se levanto y recibiéndolo, correspondió la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estuvo?- Pregunto observando la mano vendada hasta el codo.

-Pues fueron catorce puntadas; el doctor dijo que por la sangre no se notaba bien la herida y que alcanzo a abrirse hasta comenzar el brazo. Pero lo bueno es que ya paso lo peor.

-Si.- Intento volver a sonreírle pero no pudo.- Lo siento Lavi, todo sucedió por mi culpa. Debí comportarme desde un principio. Prometo que no volverá a suceder y pagare todo.

-Tyki tranquilo.- Ladeo la cabeza.- No tienes que culparte de todo. Tampoco es muy normal que alguien rompa una mesa de vidrio con la mano ¿Verdad?- Dijo riendo.

-No, supongo que no.- Sonrió débilmente.

-¿Ves? Yo pagare la mesa. Tú solo encárgate de llevarte bien con Yuu-chan ¿Si?- Le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Si.- Se sintió bien, viendo a Lavi así, sintió una calma y alegría interna por lo que sonrió completamente al pelirrojo.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde esta Yuu?- Pregunto examinando toda la sala de espera.

-Pues supongo que habrá ido a tomar aire.

-Busquémoslo para irnos.- Dijo, tomando a Tyki de la mano y halándolo. Este solo miro el acto del menor parpadeando unas cuantas veces, dejándose llevar por esté. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron cinco días, Tyki hizo caso a lo que le pidió Lavi e intento llevarse mejor con Kanda, no se podían dirigir la palabra pero por lo menos ahora podían verse sin matar al otro con los ojos. Ya se estaba trabajando en la idea que lograron plantear para el producto, y la mayoría de los departamentos se movían en esto, todo se manejaba muy bien y a este paso adelantarían el trabajo; por desgracia para el moreno mantenerse concentrado era una tarea muy complicada desde el día del hospital, no se había sacado de la cabeza lo que Kanda le dijo, razón por la que había estado muy pendiente de lo que sucedía entre Lavi y Leica, tanto que en momentos descuidaba su trabajo y se retrasaba, eso le había costado a su vez unas cuantas llamadas de atención, pero muy a pesar de eso, continuaba perdiéndose en lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Pero nada, no descubría aun nada, por lo menos no que ya supiera, solo que ella era demasiado empalagosa y detestaba cuando se le acercaba así al pelirrojo. Esta era más que nada una molestia personal; no obstante había algo que Tyki noto un detalle, uno mínimo que no mencionaría hasta estar seguro de ello, algo en el comportamiento de ambos, mas notable en Leica.

Dos días mas pasaron y el ejecutivo audiovisual corría por los pasillos de a empresa a toda prisa, llevaba en brazos un sobre y alrededor del cuello una memoria USB, giro con dirección al elevador y observo como las puertas se cerraban.

-¡Alto! ¡Detenga el elevador! ¡Voy a subir!- Grito acelerando el paso sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el elevador abrió la boca y no pudo mas que mirar como se cerraba este frente a su cara sin que si quiera hubieran hecho el intento de detenerlo. Inmediatamente fue hasta las escaleras y subió sin disminuir el paso, se hallaba en el cuarto piso y necesitaba llegar al décimo, seis minutos después, marcando un record, yacía en la décima planta, agitado tomando aire, recargado en la barda, por la carrera se encontraba algo desarreglado, pero solo se paso una mano por el oscuro cabello y la otra por el traje y quedo como si nada, avanzo un poco mas lento por un pasillo amplio con varias puertas hasta que llego a una doble puerta, Kanda permanecía de pie frente a esta.

-Llegas tarde.- Soltó fríamente.

Tyki sonrió de lado con pesar.- Si hubieses parado el elevador como te lo pedí habría llegado bien.- Aun hablaba un tanto agitado.

-Si hubieses salido a tiempo, no tendría que haberme gritado que parara el elevador.

Una venita se marco en la sien del moreno y estaba por contestar cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Buenas tardes.- Ambos miraron a el que saludo y Kanda hizo una mueca de molestia, Tyki simplemente lo miro.- Hola BaKanda.

-Mo-Moyashi.- Dijo enojado el de cabello largo.

-Es Allen.- Frente a ellos estaba un joven de estatura media y piel blanca, muy pálida, llevaba el cabello en una melena alborotada de color rubio, en realidad era tan claro su cabello que parecía más bien blanco. Mostraba una gran sonrisa, disimulando la molestia que tendría que ver con el otro de cabello largo oscuro.- No vuelvas a llamarme Moyashi.- Se le marco una vena.

"_Quedan 16 días"_

_Fin capitulo _IV

Cada vez menos días, se acerca el momento de la boda muajajajaja la boda!! Ejem… perdón XD. Y por fin la aparición de Allen, que no podía faltar. Quiero pedirles disculpas si me demoro, es solo que acabo de salir de una operación y pues no he podido escribir como quiero, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias y recuerden Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno dije el miércoles pero aquí lo traigo desde ahora, no daré motivos de mi demora para que salgo con tanto rodeo si solo quieren leer. Así que eh aquí por fin el quinto capitulo.

D. Gray-Man No me pertenece… Lastima…

**Capitulo V**

"_Toda mi vida he practicado para conocer la mente de las personas, para saber lo que piensan y de esa manera anticiparme a ellos y persuadirlos. Mi abuelo decía que la mente era lo más poderoso en el cuerpo; si logras convencer a la mente, significa que has hecho bien tú trabajo. Yo creía en esas palabras, hasta que cumplí los once y descubrí lo que era el amor, ahí me di cuenta que la mente no servia de nada; el corazón es mucho mas fuerte que la misma razón. Yo, que había sido entrenado por once años, sucumbí en minutos ante el corazón. Con solo una mirada. No soy un sabio, pero se que es verdad lo que dicen, "el amor te hace perder la razón" En mi caso no solo perdí la cabeza."_

Las tres figuras continuaban de pie frente a la puerta doble en silencio, aunque Tyki sabia que el recién llegado y Kanda se decían mucho con la mirada; de pronto sentía como que sobraba allí. Pero no se movió, continuo estudiando a ambos hasta que las puertas detrás del vicepresidente se abrieron dejando ver a Lavi.

-Así que aquí están los tres, será mejor que entren que los estamos esperando.- Salio por completo y sujeto a Kanda y Allen, cada uno por un brazo y los obligo a entrar.- Ustedes dos luego arreglan sus problemas.- Seguido se giro a Tyki.

-Disculpa Lavi.- Lo detuvo.- ¿Él no parece muy joven?- Pregunto el moreno refiriéndose a Allen.

-Si.- Sonrió el pelirrojo.- Pero él viene en representación de su padre. El cual es uno de los accionistas.

-Ya comprendo. Por un momento pensé que en esta empresa les gustaba trabajar con gente muy joven.- Rió.

-Ey.- Frunció el seño en juego.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Ahora coloco un semi puchero.

-Nada, nada Lavi.- Le divertía ver la expresión en el pelirrojo, se veía tan… lindo.

Por fin ambos entraron a la sala de juntas, donde ya todos los esperaban. Allen y Kanda sentados uno frente al otro y sentados en toda la mesa, otras ocho personas, entre ellas Leica. Tyki la miro detenidamente y cuando esta hizo lo mismo, el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa que Leica correspondió.

-Y bueno ahora que ya estamos todos.- Hablo el pelirrojo, una vez Tyki se sentó.- Hablemos del motivo que nos a traído aquí.

-Escuche que "Lucky" dejara muchas ganancias a la empresa.- Hablo uno de los hombres de saco negro, ya mayor, que se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Así es.- Respondió Lavi.- Será una muy buena inversión. Si gustan se les ha dejado las carpetas con la información correspondiente de cada área, la distribución y el manejo.- Y en seguida todos tomaron las carpetas que se les indicaba para examinarlo.

La junta duro aproximadamente dos horas, en la que se discutió sobre las ganancias y las reparticiones, todo estaba perfecto, el producto daría mas de lo esperado y a como se estaba trabajando seguramente también los resultados serian los esperados para la compañía que lo pidió. Una vez hecho el trabajo cada accionista se retiraba para dar un recorrido por la empresa. Dejando solo a Lavi, Leica, Allen, Kanda y a Tyki ahí.

-Mi amor.- hablo la joven.- Veo que han trabajado mucho en Lucky, les esta quedando de maravilla.- Se abrazo al cuello de este para darle un beso, que aunque fue correspondido, no obtuvo la misma respuesta que solía tener antes.

-Gracias Leica, pero, no me estés dando el crédito solo a mi, todos han estado trabajando en él.

-Cierto.- sonrió Leica y se volvió para mirar a Tyki, barriendo a Kanda con la mirada, claro que esto tenia muy sin cuidado a este.- Tyki, usted también ha hecho un trabajo asombroso en lo que lleva del comercial.

-Me halagan sus palabras, Leica.- Hizo una inclinación del rostro.- Viniendo de alguien como usted me siento muy afortunado.- Kanda miraba esto con reproche y a su vez estudiando lo que sucedía, después de conocer las intenciones de Tyki…. No es que quisiera ayudarlo, él no hacia eso, pero Leica no era de su agrado, así que era uno u otro.

-No diga eso Tyki-san.- Ladeo el rostro y se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.- Hace que me ruborice.

Tyki sonrió.- Y por cierto, Leica ¿no nos debe acaso una comida? ¿Tendrá algo de tiempo libre para aceptar la invitación?

-Lo recuerdo, y por su puesto que tengo tiempo libre. Mi amor.- La rubia miro a Lavi.- ¿Vamos a comer si?

-…- No dijo nada de pronto el pelirrojo, estaba como ido y cuando esta le hablo tardo en reaccionar unos segundos.

-¿Lavi?- Insitito Leica.

-Ah ¿Qué sucede?- Salio de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué si vamos a comer con Tyki-san?

-S-Si. No hay problema.- Respondió.

Tyki sonrió divertido y en seguida se giro a Kanda.- Por su puesto que el vicepresidente a cargo también esta invitado.- Al decir esto la mujer hizo mala cara.- y él joven Allen Walker. Sino me equivoco.

-No, así me llamo.- rió el albino.- Pues la verdad es que yo no podría rechazarles la invitación, tengo hambre.- Dijo colocándose una mano en el estomago.

Leica rió.- Pero Allen tú cuando no tienes hambre.

-Lo se, lo se Leica, pero es que así es mi metabolismo, necesito alimentarme para crecer bien.

Kanda bufo.- Che. Ya veo porque estas como estas, porque te alimentaste de mas.

-¡Cállate BaKanda!- Hablo molesto Allen.- Tú que sabes, si solo comes soba.

-Pues por lo menos no cómo como loco desenfrenado.- Lo encaro y en ese instante entro Lavi colocándose en medio de ambos.

-Ya, ya esta bien. Olvidemos esto y mejor vayamos a comer ¿Les parece?

Yu se cruzo de brazos.- No. No voy.

-Yu… vamos solo es una comida, como de negocios.- De nuevo fue Lavi.

-Déjalo Lavi.- Prosiguió Allen.- así sirve que comemos mejor, además seguramente no va porque no admite que no puede comer otra cosa.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Lo miro colérico Kanda.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Te demostrare que aquí tú eres el único maniático de la comida.- Contesto y con eso, respondió que si iba. Leica no disimulo su molestia y Tyki, Tyki simplemente se divertía con esto.

Habían llegado a un restaurante de comida italiana, por elección de Leica más que nada.

-Buenas noches.- saludo el anfitrión del restaurante a la entrada.- ¿Tienen alguna reservación?- Pregunto con un acento italiano.

-No.- Fue Tyki quien hablo primero.- Quisiéramos una mesa para cinco.

-Por su puesto, permítanme.- Dicho esto reviso un cuadernillo que tenia y al instante se volvió a ellos.- Por aquí por favor.- Y los cinco lo siguieron, hasta su ubicación, una maravillosa mesa, con cinco copas ya ubicadas en la mesa. Lavi retiro la silla para Leica y esta se sentó, seguida por los demás. El hombre tomo cinco cartas y se las ofreció.- En un momento vienen a tomar sus órdenes.

El pelirrojo asintió.- Gracias.- Y entonces se retiro.

Allen abrió la carta.- Ya veo.- Lo examino.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- pregunto Lavi.- Es solo que… no se italiano y todos los platillos están en italiano.

-Serás tonto moyashi.- Lo peleo Kanda.- ¿Qué no has comido nunca esto?

-Cállate.- Frunció el seño.- Si lo he comido, pero… siempre era mi padre quien ordenaba.- Desvió la mirada.

-Te encargas de las cosas de la empresa, de las acciones de tu padre y no eres capaz de ordenar. Si que eres un tonto.- Soltó Kanda.

-¡BaKanda!- Se iba a levantar pero justo en ese momento llego el mesero.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Si. Leica ¿Qué va a desear?- Ahora fue Tyki quien hablo.

-Pues yo quisiera una Lasaña.- Ordeno la rubia.

-Por su puesto.- Anoto el mesero. Y espero a los demás.

-Para mi.- Tomo nuevamente la palabra Tyki.- Un Bignè de San Giuseppe y para él.- indico a Allen.- una Saltimbocca a la romana. ¿Lavi?

-A mi tráigame Panzerotti a la Romana.- Y luego de anotar el mesero se dirigió a Kanda.

-Ne BaKanda no creo que tengan soba, así que dejar de revisar la carta.- se le marco una venita al nipón con lo que dijo Allen. Pero intento tranquilizarse.- Yo pediré también Lasaña.

-A la orden.- Anoto.- ¿Desean algún aperitivo antes de comer?- Lavi negó.- ¿Y de tomar?

-Si me permiten.- Hablo Tyki, mientras cerraba la carta y la dejaba en la mesa.- Un Vino. Un Lacryma Christi.

-Si. En seguida traigo sus órdenes.- Y se fue.

-Tyki.- Hablo Leica.- Pareces todo un conocedor.- El aludido sonrió elegantemente.

-Estuve en Italia dos años trabajando. Digamos que aprendí mucho.

-¿En Italia?- La muchacha hablo sorprendida.- Eso es maravilloso, es un lugar hermoso. Seguro que fue una experiencia única.

-Ciertamente lo fue, pero no porque disfrutara estar allá.- De pronto su tono de voz cambio a uno mas serio. Cerro los ojos y siguió.- No iba a Italia de vacaciones y no es grato cuando… no esta esa persona.- Al decir esto abrió los ojos en la dirección de Lavi, que lo escuchaba atento. Cuando sintió la mirada se quedo paralizado y no despego la propia de los orbes de Tyki.

-Lo siento Tyki, comprendo lo que me habla.- Respondió la rubia sonando dolida.

-No hay porque preocuparse.- Rodó los ojos a la muchacha.- Ahora estoy muy bien, de regreso a mi país y en busca de terminar lo que comenzó.- Regreso la mirada al pelirrojo, que cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, extrañamente, no por lo que decía Tyki, sino porque no quería que Leica estuviera ahí. "No, eso no estaba bien. Leica era su prometida y futura esposa, no tenia permitido desear eso"

-Entonces a ese alguien que dejo ¿Viene a reconquistarlo eh?

-Por su puesto. No estoy dispuesto a perder sin luchar.- Lavi trago saliva. Y Kanda solo miraba al moreno, si Leica tuviera idea de quien estaba hablando.

-Es tan romántico Tyki.

-Che.- Soltó Kanda y Leica lo vio con molestia.

-¿Te molesta lo que digo?

-No, para nada. Estoy muy entretenido con su platica.- Llevaba su expresión seria.

-Eres un…- Y no completo la frase porque el mesero llego con la botella de vino, que sirvió en las cinco copas, para por ultimo dejarla en la mesa.

-Con su permiso.- Se retiro y llego otro joven con el carrito que llevaba la comida pedida. Coloco a cada uno su respectivo plato y deseándoles buen provecho, se marcho.

-Por fin a comer.- Hablo de pronto Allen, una vez vio su plato de comida en la mesa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja con razón estabas tan callado Allen.- Leica rió para así olvidarse de Kanda.

-Es que no podía hablar con el estomago vació. Y ahora si, buen provecho a todos.- E iniciaron a comer.

Lavi picaba su plato y de vez en cuando se metía un bocado, aun estaba algo incomodo y cada que veía de reojo a Tyki este no dejaba de observarlo mientras comía como si nada. "¿Por qué me siento así?" Se preguntaba Lavi quien había perdido el apetito. Siendo el mas hiperactivo, el mas alegre, en esta ocasión era quien menos había hablado, solo se escuchaba cuando le preguntaban algo, dando respuestas rápidas o cortas, hasta con Leica era así de cortante, agradecía que esta noche ella estuviera muy entretenida con Tyki como para prestarle la suficiente atención a su actitud, pero su problema era que también maldecía, que esta fuese quien conversaba con el moreno y no él. "¿Por qué Tyki conversaba tan alegre con ella? No puede conversar así con ella. ¿No? ¿Y por que razón no?" Era un debate mental de si mismo en su cabeza "Porque ella es mi prometida… pero no… eso no es lo que en realidad te molesta…"

-Lavi.- Lo llamo Leica, pero este seguía en su mundo.- ¿Lavi?- Insistió y nada.

-¿Lavi estas bien?- Continuo Tyki.

-¡Ah!- Y al escucharlo regreso.- ¿Q-Qué sucede?- Trato de parecer normal.

El ejecutivo audio visual ladeo levemente el rostro.- Pareces un poco pensativo ¿Te pasa algo?- Hizo indiferencia al estado de Lavi.

-S-Si… creo que… iré al baño. Con permiso.- Se levanto y alejo.

-Baka usagi.- Soltó por lo bajo Kanda siguiéndolo hasta el baño con la mirada.

-Oye Kanda ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Lavi esta así?- Pregunto el albino tomando de nuevo la carta, para pedir segundo plato.

-Moyashi, ni si quiera yo estoy seguro.- Dio un trago al vino.

-Es Allen.- Frunció el seño.

-Che. Da lo mismo.

-Bueno si me permiten.- Se levanto Tyki de la silla.- Iré a ver si esta bien. No demoro.- Y se dirigió también al baño.

Una vez en la puerta del baño entro sin hacer mucho ruido, viendo a Lavi frente al espejo, mojándose la cara. Aun no notaba su presencia.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Con ambas manos volvió a arrojarse agua al rostro.- ¿Por qué estoy así? No esta bien, debería sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza y actuar como es debido. No debo pensar así.

-¿De que manera no debes pensar?- Hablo asustando al otro que se giro de inmediato.

-Ty-Tyki… Pensé que estabas en la mesa… y.- No completo por seguir los pasos del moreno, que se aproximaba de manera sutil.

-No es lo mismo estar allí cuando tú no estas en ella.- Lavi siguió mirándolo, sin moverse de su sitio hasta que Tyki estaba justo enfrente de él.- Lavi no deberías reprimir lo que sientes, no es correcto.- se acerco mas aun.

-No comprendo de que me estas hablando.- Y ahora que deseaba retroceder era demasiado tarde, Tyki lo apreso de la cadera con una mano.

-Ty-Tyki… no.- Su pupila estaba dilatada.

-¿No qué?- Pregunto alzando la mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Lavi, quien cerro los ojos, segundos después, al no sentir nada los abrió muy lentamente y Tyki ya hasta lo había soltado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Tenias un pedacito de papel en el cabello.- Se lo mostró.

-¿Eh?- Se extraño.- ¿Solo eso?

-¿Pues que esperabas Lavi?- Su vista se notaba divertida.

-N-No… nada de nada.- Se ruborizo por haber malinterpretado de aquella manera las acciones de Tyki.

-¿Sucede algo malo Lavi?- Pregunto para seguir con su juego.

-Nada Tyki.- Trato de disimular colocando una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Entonces te esperare en la mesa ¿Te parece?- Se dio media vuelta y tomo la manija.

-¡Tyki!- El aludido paro.

-¿Si?- Pregunto sin darle la cara.

-…- Lavi abrió la boca pero no salio nada de lo que esperaba.-…En un momento voy…- Y dicho esto Tyki salio de los baños, no vio por delante de él, hecho primero un vistazo detrás y al seguir caminando choco con alguien.- Lo siento.- se disculpo y en seguida vio que se trataba de Leica.- Leica ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo quería saber como estaba Lavi.

-Esta bien.- Respondió.- Solo necesitaba un minuto. Ya sabe esto del comercial es mucho trabajo y…

-Ya veo.- Con una mano tomo unos mechones de cabello que tenia en el hombro y los retiro de allí.- ¿Y usted?- Sonrió la mujer.

-¿Disculpe?- Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Usted Tyki ¿Cómo esta?

-No… No comprendo su pregunta Leica.- La estudio dudoso. Y entonces está corto la ya poca distancia entre ellos, y a pesar de la impresión Tyki no retrocedió.

-Claro usted deberá disculparme, por no ser más clara respecto a esto.- Susurro cerca de su oído y Tyki no hizo más que tragar saliva, disimulando completamente su deseo de retirarse, una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro.- Pero que atrevimiento el mió. No piense mal de mi Tyki, solo era una conversación más.- Rió.- Ahora paso al tocador.- Lo esquivo y entro al baño de mujeres. Tyki no se movió de su lugar, seguía ahí mismo, con tantas cosas en la cabeza "¿Con que clase de mujer se habían metido? ¿Quién era Leica?" Y justo en ese momento salio Lavi.

-¿Tyki?- Se confundido.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No.- Le dedico una sonrisa.- Todo esta perfecto, regresemos a la mesa, hay que pedir la cuenta.

-Si.- Respondió y ambos regresaron a la mesa.

Ese momento había sido bastante estresante. Tratando de que fuera una relajante cena, paso a ser estresante…

"_Aun faltan 16 días para la boda"_

_**Fin Capitulo V**_

Reviews plis!!! Me muero por saber de ustedes y lo que piensan luego de este capitulo y no se apuren que ya no me demorare tanto, ahora si seguiré bien y por cierto estoy por publicar más fics Lucky! Pero requiero de sus reviews para saber que les agrada mi trabajo ^^

Bye bee


	6. Chapter 6

Que puedo decir… Lo que todos desean ahora es matarme lo se… u.u perdón por el retraso. Al principio fue mi culpa pero después lo fue de las clases y después de la computadora… Pero la mayor culpa es mía. Ya no habrá retrasos, el fic ya esta escrito completo y pues ya tengo fechas para las publicaciones de los capítulos sin retraso alguno, estas las verán en mi perfil dentro de dos o tres días!! Para todos mis fics! Así que por eso ya no habrá problema ni retrasos, de haber alguno les avisare con tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo y en verdad lamento la demora para aquellos que lo han estado esperando en verdad!!!

Sin quitarles mas tiempo les dejo con el fic!

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**Capitulo VI**

"_¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? Desde siempre fui alguien muy seguro de si mismo, manteniendo un perfil tan alto que si de niño hubiese estado en una escuela normal siempre llegue a la concusión de dos cosas:_

_O todos los niños me seguían; o los niños me odiarían._

_Pero a todo esto ¿Cómo no ser un arrogante o sentirse en el cielo? Si todo el tiempo lo que escuchas son los halagos y aquellas palabras que te ponen por delante y dicen: Eres mejor que los demás. Creía que lo que quería lo tenía… por desgracia, para mi descubrí que eso no era así. Cuando lo conocí…_

_Mi corazón se acelero cuando lo vi y pensé (Debe ser mió) pero que ingenuo me vi, porque al final quien termino siendo suyo, fui yo; haciéndome creer que había ganado._

_No obstante al momento de poseerlo, de creer que lo tenia, se fue; como llego se marcho. Desde entonces, cambio mi perspectiva, cambie mi manera de ser… No se si para bien o para mal. Y ahora solo quiero saber:_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora regresa? ¿Por qué regresa a mi vida a estas alturas?"_

Seis días para la entrega del proyecto Lucky

"Primer día"

La oficina estaba a oscuras, solo una luz iluminaba una pequeña zona donde se haya la computadora de escritorio encendida. Tyki Mikk tecleaba y s mantenía atento al monitor aunque en realidad no lo estaba, hacia el trabajo inconscientemente ya que la cabeza la tenía en otro lado. Tal vez y solo tal vez debió seguirle el juego a Leica hasta que Lavi saliera del baño; que ganas de que le hubiera visto, la boda estaría cancelada y Lavi libre, pero no; tuvo que pensar que no era correcto y parar antes de tiempo. Pero es que… a pesar de ser Tyki Mikk por un momento sintió que fu Leica quien manejo la situación. Como si fuera adrede.

Sin darse cuenta ya había dejado de teclear y de un momento a otro la luz de la oficina se encendió y cuando Tyki miro al switch se encontró a su secretaria Lulubell parada en la puerta.- Tyki-sama no puede estar a oscuras, podrían pensar que esta dormido o que se ha vuelto un amargado. Recuerde que debe acabar así que no puede distraerse.

-Cierto. Perdona y gracias por la luz Lulubell.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No. Estoy bien gracias.- A esta señal la secretaria se marcho.- Vamos Tyki concéntrate tienes que acabar esto para dentro de cinco días o estarás en problemas.- Se decía tratando de olvidar y así concentrarse realmente en el trabajo, ya que aun le faltaba una gran parte.

"Segundo día"

-¡Maldición!- Se escucho la voz del pelirrojo gritar molesto en su oficina.- No puedo, no puedo. Rayos no puedo concentrarme. No puedo ¡Ahhh!- se revolvió el cabello.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Debo tenerlo listo prácticamente ya y no puedo hacer nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora solo puedo pensar en él? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?- Se arreglo el cabello con una mano y soltó un largo suspiro.- No se ni porque me lo pregunto, como si no supiera la respuesta.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad de inventar una respuesta ya que la puerta de la oficina se abrió por donde entro Leica con algunas cajas y revistas en manos.

-Amor ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?- Se aproximo a Lavi para saludarlo, dándole un beso que fue recibido mas no correspondido.- Tienes que ver lo que traje amor, son cosas para la boda. Los últimos toques.- Mira.- Coloco las cosas sobre el escritorio.- Estuve revisándolo todo sola, debido a tu trabajo y ahora quiero conocer tu opinión.- Sonrió a Lavi, pero esté que ya tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, no logro corresponderle ya que aun no lo procesaba, de a poco iba entrando la nueva información; estaba a unos días de casarse y justo ahora venia a percatarse de que aquello no le hacia muy "Feliz" como debería ser, ese solo pensamiento le aterro. Eso tenia que ser un error, pero por su seguridad mental, opto por no pensar en nada. Por lo menos no en ese instante.- Y mira estas serán las cortinas y estas…

-Leica.- Se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirle.- Tu sabes que siempre he apreciado y valorado tus decisiones. Así que no veo inconveniente en que conozcas mi opinión, tú sola escoge lo que falte y pues… ya lo veré después. Es que justo ahora me encuentro muy ocupado.

Al principio esto no le pareció nada a la rubia y lo demostró con su silencio, pero tres segundos después sonrió y dándole un fugaz beso a su prometido se levanto.

-Esta bien amor. Te dejo trabajar, después regresare. Chao.

-Si. Hasta luego Leica.- Y cuando de nuevo quedo solo, esta vez si trato de concentrarse.

"Tercer día"

El día estaba siendo bastante ajetreado "Lucky" daba mucho trabajo y el plazo de entrega estaba cerca, era tanto el compromiso que no daba ni tiempo de almorzar. Allen estaba presente todos los días, más que nada como supervisor y represéntate de su padre que no podía asistir esos días. Al albino le gustaba ir de un lado a otro con todo el personal, mirando, estudiando y comprobando el proceso y resultado. Eso le ayudaría a aprender, así cuando tomara el lugar de su padre, completamente claro, estaría más preparado.

Normalmente iba unas cuatro o cinco horas en la tarde ya que en la mañana estudiaba en el colegio, pero exactamente hoy descanso en cuanto a las clases y ya llevaba en la empresa desde que abrió los ojos. Siguiendo y preguntando a todo mundo; bueno… menos a Kanda Yuu, pero esté no seria una excepción. Se encontraba cara a cara con el peliazul, dentro de su oficina, el menor sentado en el escritorio y Kanda en su silla. Allen miaba todo a su alrededor mientras Kanda trabajaba en su laptop sin prestarle atención. El único sonido de fondo era el teclear de la maquina y un tarareo que recién comenzaba Allen, Kanda aun no le veía si quiera, no por lo menos los primeros veinte segundos, después estallo.

-¡Ya moyashi! ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! ¡Lárgate!- Cerro computadora portátil de golpe.

-Eres un amargado Kanda, no estoy haciendo nada.- Frunció el seño.

-Estas en mi oficina, tomando mi espacio y mi oxigeno.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera una cosa.

-Claro que no, preferiría tener una cosa que a ti.

-¡Mentira! Sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi BaKanda.- Le hizo una mueca.

-Che. No se en que mundo seria eso.- Fue su contestación y de nueva cuenta abrió su laptop para seguir con su trabajo.

-Ne Kanda ¿Ya casi acaban el trabajo verdad?

-Tenemos que tenerlo listo para dentro de tres días que será la presentación al mercado.- Y ni si quiera le miro.

-Pues parece que ya casi esta terminado.- Tomo una pluma de una taza en el escritorio.

-Pero aun no y un casi no le sirve a nadie.- Siguió el recorrido de su pluma en la mano de Allen y la regreso a la computadora.

-Eso ya lo se.- Y dio inicio con unos golpecitos en la mesa con la pluma.- No hay necesidad de que me digas eso.- Continuo con el jueguito que como siempre no tardo en sacar de sus casillas a Kanda quien cerro nuevamente la maquina y le arrebato la pluma.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si eso es todo lárgate, desaparece.

-No seas tan agresivo e impulsivo, aun eres un idiota ¿Sabes?

-¡Pues vete de mi oficina!- Allen no contesto.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es sobre Lavi, soltó por fin.

-No hay nada que hablar sobre eso.- Se mostró indiferente.

-No digas eso Kanda, sabes que si lo hay. Noto algo extraño entre Tyki y él.

-¿Tyki?

-No te hagas el que no te suena si cada que puedes te estas peleando con él.

-Che. Eso no significa que lo conozca.- Dijo mirándolo fastidiado.

-Kanda sin rodeos ¿Sabes algo verdad?

-¿Qué debo saber?

-¡Kanda!- Se subió al escritorio de nuevo e hizo un puchero.

-Eres una molestia.

-Dime.- Insitito.

-No. Eres demasiado joven para entender.

-¡Ah!- Le observo decepcionado pero en si ya creía captar algo del mensaje.- Pero Kanda casi soy de tu edad.

-Pero no lo eres.- Sonrió disimuladamente y prosiguió con el trabajo.

"Y así llego el sexto día"

Por fin luego de tanto trabajo, lograron terminarlo, estaba listo para la presentación a los empresarios que invirtieron, a los dueños. Los accionistas de la empresa irían como invitados entre otras cuantas personas de alto prestigio en aquel medio.

La elegancia se reunía en un solo lugar, todos entusiasmados por el nuevo proyecto de B´Mane, ya que esta gente aun deseaba saber si Lavi era lo suficientemente bueno para superar a su difunto padre; aunque en si esto no era algo que le interesaba al pelirrojo presidente. Jamás pensó en compararse con su padre, él tendría su propio estilo único y por ende personal.

Y como era de esperarse para todos a esta inauguración asistió el desaparecido padre de Allen, ya que este si se trataba de juntas o de trabajo, prefería simplemente mandar a su hijo en representación, pero una vez se avisaba estaba listo, asistía para conocer las ganancias y el proyecto terminado. Era el hombre que gustaba de llamar la atención, aquel casi imposible de conquistar a menos de que tuvieras unas medidas excelentes, aunque en realidad todo espécimen femenino era de su agrado y las mujeres abundaban a su alrededor, de aquel hombre tan elegante alto, de cabello rojo hasta media espalda y sutilmente arreglado, de ojos rojos y serios, algo que solo le hacia mas atractivo. Y sin importar que se encontrara en lugar cerrado, era el único que fumaba sin problema alguno.

-Cross.- Le llamo la voz de Lavi y este que conversaba bastante entretenido con algunos empresarios se volteo al menor.- Me alegra que pudiera venir. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-Lavi. Justo a quien buscaba. Quería saludarte y felicitarte por este trabajo.- Dijo con una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

-Pero Cross, aun no hemos mostrado el resultado.- Dijo sonriendo.

-No, yo me refiero a este vino. Bien estructurado, agradable al paladar, fresco, ligero, suave. Simplemente perfecto.- Dio un trago pequeño.- Si. No me equivoco.

-Ja, ja, ja Cross usted jamás cambia. Espero que lo disfrute.- Amplio su sonrisa.

-Claro que lo haré. Y Lavi no estés tenso, yo se que "Lucky" será perfecto también, yo jamás he dudado de ti. Nunca lo hice de tu padre y se que tú eres el mejor para reemplazarlo.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Cross…- Parpadeo algo sorprendido, pero a los segundos su mirar se ablando.- Gracias.

-Anda, ve a saludar que te esperan mas personas. Y si ves al mocoso, es decir mi hijo le dices que no se vaya a perder, que si no esta cuando le diga que nos vamos, lo voy a dejar.

-Ja, ja, ja si Cross, yo se lo diré.- Y con esto se retiro con la intención de saludar a más invitados, pero esto en verdad solo fue una intención ya que se detuvo al posarse su vista en un lugar exacto. Donde estaba Tyki Mikk conversando con uno de los accionistas a la mar de alegre, no podía ser posible, Tyki se veía tan tranquilo y feliz, mientras que él tenia que disimular con dificultad su estado, la gente le decía que no estuviera nervioso pensando en el proyecto terminado, pero en realidad todo era culpa de Tyki Mikk; en ningún momento logro dejar de pensar en el moreno, pero esté parecía haberse olvidado de todo. Como si de un momento a otro las cosas que le dijo y sus actos se hubieran borrado, tan campantemente.- No puede ser.- Su voz salió con mortificación y su expresión lo reflejo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se siente como yo?- Retrocedió un paso.- ¿Es que ya me olvido? Tan pronto.- Un paso más en retroceso y choco con alguien.- Ah. Lo siento.- se disculpo con la mujer que había chocado pero esta solo sonrió sin molestia alguna. Lavi no logro corresponder y vio necesario alejarse, salir de todo ese alboroto, pasando por algunos de los invitados, agradeciendo que estos no le notaran y así no tener que hablar más. Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance acelero el paso, llego a su oficina y se metió de golpe para dirigirse a un gabinete de bebidas personal, no es que el tomase, pero perteneció a su padre y opto por no retirarlo; y por primera vez la idea de tomar algo y beber le fue muy tentadora. Cogió un Atrium Merlot y una copa, sirvió un poco del contenido y lo bebió sin disfrutarlo, simplemente lo empino, con una sola cosa en la cabeza, pero una enorme; se sentó en uno de los sillones y continuo bebiendo sin parar.

Las horas pasaron e inclusive aunque no encontraron a Lavi vieron necesario mostrar el "Lucky" a los invitados y por ende a aquellos que lo habían pedido. Y como fue de esperarse "Lucky" les fascino, se visualizaba un éxito a su futuro. Pero el tiempo siguió corriendo y Lavi no aparecía, hasta que la gente se dio por vencida y continuaron con la reunión para festejar el término, pero como no todo puede durar para siempre los invitados comenzaron a marcharse de uno en uno, hasta quedar solamente algunos de los que trabajaban allí. Más no por mucho. El día estaba por acabar.

-No puedo creer que Lavi se haya ido sin mi.- La voz de la rubia, Leica; hablo algo molesta al no haber encontrado al pelirrojo y no responder a sus llamadas.

-También yo me iría si estuviera en la situación de Lavi.- Hablo Kanda recargado en una de las bardas del lugar.

-¡Nadie esta hablando contigo! Ash eres un fastidioso.- Se quejaba la joven.

-Ya basta de peleas, seguro que tuvo un inconveniente y tuvo que irse.- Tyki que miraba todo con disgusto disimulado, debido al fastidio que le causo la desaparición de Lavi.- Ya mañana le preguntan cuando venga.

-Pero Tyki.- Leica de nuevo hablo.- ¿Y si le paso algo malo?

-Ya sabríamos de él seguramente. No pensemos lo pero ¿Esta bien? Mejor vamonos ya.

-Me parece bien.- Kanda se enderezo y caminando se alejo de ellos.

-También me voy.- El moreno miro a Leica.- Nos veremos mañana Leica.- Se despidió en realidad la idea de quedarse con ella allí no le agradaba en nada y lo mas rápido que pudo abandono la sala. Tomo otro camino para no llegar a toparse con la joven rubia si es que está salía ya y paso por la oficina de Lavi, se detuvo un momento y miro la puerta cerrada, suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello y continuo su paso que de nueva cuenta se vio interrumpido al escuchar como algo de cristal se rompía dentro de la oficina del jefe, se regreso a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de golpe solo para encontrar la siguiente escena:

Lavi tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente con una botella vacía rota en miles de trozos en el suelo, la oficina era un desastre, papeles por todos lados, la silla del escritorio tirada y la computadora portátil destrozada.- ¡Lavi!- Le llamo preocupado y corrió a él para auxiliarle tomándolo en brazos y levantarlo. El pelirrojo alzo el rostro para descubrir su estado de ebriedad y no le permitió a Tyki llevarlo al sofá, se abrazo a esté fuertemente.

-Ty…ki…

-Lavi, tranquilo, estas tomado. Te llevare a tu casa.

-No… Tyki.- Hablaba con las palabras arrastradas.- Tyki… ¿Dime por qué?- No le soltaba.

-¿Por- Por qué? ¿Por que qué Lavi?- Tuvo que preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué ya… no me… amas?- Pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

-La-Lavi… ¿Por qué dices… eso?- Trago saliva y se puso nervioso al momento se sentir que se acercaba aun mas a él, no porque no le gustara el acercamiento sino porque Lavi no estaba en el estado correcto.

-Por-Porque tú… me ignorabas… porque no estabas como yo… Tyki… ya me has… olvidado. Porque yo… yo no. Tyki yo… yo te amó.- Y con aquella respuesta el pelirrojo se alzo y unió sus labios en un beso que asombro al mayor mas sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de Lavi como si no quisiera que aquel beso terminara.

"_10 días para la Boda"_

Fin capitulo VI

Y otra cosa mas!!!!!!!!! LS INVITO A FORMAR PARTE DE UN NUEVO FORO DE -MAN EN SI… ES UN FORO LUCKY, APENAS ES NUEVO, PERO EN ESTE SE PUBLICARAN TRABAJOS INNEDITOS, FICS QUE NO PUBLICARE AQUÍ Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS… El Link esta en mi perfil!! Así que no duden en unirse!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

"_Ofrecer amistad a quien pide amor es como dar pan a quien muere de sed"_

- Tyki yo… yo te amó.- Con aquel beso dio inicio un intercambio de salivas, la de Lavi con un fuerte sabor a licor, mientras que la del contrario tenia la esencia del tabaco impregnada; en ningún momento el beso fue calmado, desde un comienzo era desesperado y demandante, de encontrarse de pie en medio de la oficina, el moreno lo sujeto por las sentaderas, lo alzo y le llevo al escritorio que ya estaba vacio gracias al desorden que hizo el pelirrojo, le sentó sobre este para con mayor facilidad desabrocharle la camisa a la vez que con la otra mano le quitaba el saco y su boca descendía del mentón al cuello sin querer detenerse y menos al escuchar a Lavi jadear con el acto, por su parte este ultimo también se encargaba de retirarle el saco con caricias y manoseos en la espalda del moreno, alzo el rostro extasiado con la lengua contorneando su cuello y sus uñas se aferraron a la espalda de Tyki.- Ahh… Ty-Tyki…- Y de pronto todo le llego al de cabello azabache como un balde de agua helada a la cara, se detuvo de golpe, aun no le soltaba pero no pudo continuar. Ciertamente era lo que mas deseaba, quería continuar y terminar, pero no lo hizo, no podía cometer el mismo error que hace siete años, era verdad que en aquel entonces Lavi no estaba ebrio, pero aun así era joven, muy joven y tal vez no fue el momento correcto como para haber tomado las decisiones al cien por ciento y justo en ese momento estaba por cometer el mismo terrible error, debido a que el pelirrojo estaba tomado, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y Tyki no podía aprovecharse de eso, desde que regreso se planteo que lo haría correctamente, como era debido y que si Lavi aun le amaba lo ganaría sin importar que, pero si sucediera lo contrario se marcharía, sin echar a perder las cosas. Por eso ahora tenía que detenerse; lentamente soltó a Lavi y se separo, el menor le miro extrañado e intento acercarse de nuevo para continuar pero Tyki lo sujeto por los hombros para impedírselo.

-Lavi no.- Negó.

-¿Q-Que sucede? ¿Es que entonces… no me amas?- Tan rápido como formulo la pregunta la voz pareció entre cortada.

-Lavi… no es eso… es que, no estas en condiciones para esto.

-¿De… de que me hablas? Yo-Yo estoy muy bien…-

-Olvidémoslo por ahora Lavi. Debo llevarte a casa.- Indico Tyki sujetándolo firme de la cadera, en si no pesaba nada, el pelirrojo era bastante liviano, este ultimo no se negó, estaba tan pasado de copas que posiblemente ni si quiera le rondo la idea de contradecir al otro, simplemente se dejo llevar; Tyki se aseguro de que no hubiera moros en la costa antes de abandonar la oficina; no era seguro que descubrieran a Lavi en tal estado siendo el jefe de aquella empresa, viendo que estaba tan vacio debido a que ya mucha gente se marcho, salió, cargando a su jefe, quien solo arrastraba los pies y se colgaba del moreno dificultándole el trabajo. Notando la dificultad fue que tomo la decisión de alzarlo y cargarlo por completo en brazos, antes de girar por el siguiente pasillo que llevaba al elevador para bajar al estacionamiento, asomo de nuevo la cabeza y suspiro aliviado al no haber moros en la costa y avanzo, oprimió el botón para que subiera el elevador, espero impaciente y mas cuando escucho unos pasos y voces cerca.- Vamos, vamos. Sube, sube, sube…- Repetía con nerviosismo girando el rostro entre el elevador y donde se escuchaban los pasos, justo cuando iban a alcanzarlos, la puerta se abrió y Tyki entro lo mas rápido que pudo, encargándose de cerrarla de nuevo, lo que no alcanzo a notar fue a quienes giraron y que una de las personas que dio vuelta logro verles; Leica y una acompañante, una mujer castaña y alta, la rubia visualizo la figura de ambos, de su prometido y del ejecutivo audiovisual, su expresión cambio rápidamente poniéndose bastante seria.

Por fin en el estacionamiento que se hallaba un tanto vacio, no fue difícil encontrar el auto del peli negro, subió a Lavi en el asiento del copiloto, quien susurraba algunas palabras incoherentes, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a buscar al vigilante del estacionamiento, una vez a la vista se acerco a él.- Hola, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Licenciado Mikk.- El saludo fue correspondido.

-Deseo pedirle un favor es muy importante, vera el jefe Bookman tuvo que marcharse y dejo su auto aquí, así que Necesito que lleve el auto del Licenciado a casa. Aquí están las llaves, déjelo en el estacionamiento ¿De acuerdo? Yo debo irme ya. Buenas noches.

-Si, que pase buenas noches.- se despidió el vigilante con un ademan, Tyki lento y precavido subió a su auto donde el menor ya estaba mas que dormido en el asiento, por lo que fue observado con detenimiento por el conductor, era tan hermoso y dormido desprendía ternura "¿Cómo alguien como él podía tener el poder para manejar una empresa de tal magnitud?" Era algo de lo que se preguntaba Tyki y posiblemente no solo él, "Él puede con eso y mas" pero así como se hizo la pregunta el mismo se respondió, cosa de la que estaba seguro los demás no hacían. Trato de no distraerse mas y encendiendo el motor, arranco dirigiéndose al departamento de Lavi, no demoro demasiado, entre quince y veinte minutos en llegar y eso que pensó en demorarse un poco mas; al llegar bajo a Lavi cargándolo una vez mas, aunque no encontró las llaves de este, agradeció que en la recepción tuviesen copias y le diesen una para dejar al menor, le llevo hasta su cama recostándolo con lentitud, al hacerlo paso una mano por su mejilla acariciándolo, sin percatarse de aquello, llevaba ya varios minutos mirándole, por lo que decidió salir de una vez.

-Buenas noches Lavi, que descanses.- Abandono el departamento, dirigiéndose a su propio hogar para dormir luego de aquel día, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si lograría dormir, un pensamiento surcaba su cabeza, la escena en la oficina y las palabras de Lavi "Te amo" resonaban en su cabeza como un eco, el solo imaginar esos labios repitiéndolo lograba que su corazón latiera tan rápido como un tambor sin ritmo, estaba feliz, tal vez el menor lo dijo en estado de ebriedad, sin embargo no significaba que no fuera verdad. Ya solo debía convencerlo de que lo dijera en sus cinco sentidos.

¿Vamos qué tan difícil podía ser eso?

Su reloj le indico que desde que se acostó en la cama, hasta ese momento paso una hora y con esto que si continuaba pensando en eso el dormir seria una tarea imposible por lo que opto por dejar su mente en blanco, difícilmente; y dormir.

Fue una noche relativamente corta, parecía que apenas concilio el sueño, cuando su despertador sonó por toda la habitación. Su rutina fue la habitual; levantarse, durar tres minutos sentado en la cama para desperezarse y pensar lo que hará en el trabajo, salir de esta, ir al baño, ducharse, rasurarse, sinceramente detestaba su apariencia con barba o bigote; elegir su atuendo no le llevaba mas de diez minutos o menos, en seguida salía a la cocina, tomaba algo rápido, una pieza de pan con un vaso de leche o simplemente una lata de atún, lo que le quedara mas a la mano o dependiendo el tiempo que tenia. Esta vez la lata de atún fue una buena opción.

Si, verdaderamente se trataba de la misma rutina, con una mínima diferencia que cambiaba todo completamente… No dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo que le daba órdenes en su trabajo. Se sentía tonto, porque estaba emocionado como un niño a quien le darán el mejor de los juguetes, ya deseaba llegar, verlo, saludarlo, lo que fuera. No obstante, aquella emoción no ocultaba el temor o preocupación por ser rechazado o cualquier otra reacción negativa por parte de Lavi. Tan distraído estaba en su cabeza que al volver en si, ya se hallaba parado en el estacionamiento de la empresa, que sorpresa, manejaba inconsciente, menos mal y lo hacia bien.

Saludo a cuanta gente se le cruzo, mostrando siempre su deslumbrante sonrisa, esa que solo el sabia que decía "Que bueno que estas bien pero no me importa", por ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrárselo y saludarlo, pero aun no había ni rastro del usagi, no se lo topo ni una sola vez en camino a su oficina.- Buenos días Lulubell.- Saludo en cuanto recibió la contestación ingreso a su lugar de trabajo, se dirigió a su escritorio dejándose caer en su silla giratoria soltando un largo y pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que moviendo su silla hacia los lados en un juego, encendía su computadora portátil. Antes de empezar a trabajar se dijo a si mismo un esperanzador "Ya será en la comida" y así se animo a teclear para revisar sus proyectos a terminar.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco horas pasaron, el reloj marco las tres en punto, haciendo que Tyki despegara por fin la mirada del monitor, se sobo la sien con la diestra y se recargo en su silla recostando su cabeza, era ya la hora de la comida y momento de su segunda oportunidad, pero para no llegar de la nada, tomo unos papeles que en si debía entregarle a Lavi, los guardo en un sobre y se levanto, abandono su oficina encargándose cualquier cosa a Lulubell para partir a la oficina del otro.- Hola ¿Qué tal Robín?- Llego con su sonrisa, saludando a la secretaria de presidencia.

-Buenas tardes Licenciado Mikk.- Saludo igual.

-¿Qué paso con esas formalidades Robín? Llámame solo Tyki.- Se recargo en el escritorio de ella con los codos inclinando el cuerpo.- Dime ¿Y tu jefe?- No daría rodeos, a lo que iba.

-Es una pena licenciado Tyki, él no se presento a trabajar el día de hoy, no se decirle por que, le llame pero no respondió, por lo que debe tener algún asunto pendiente. Aun así si le urge puedo intentar comunicarme de nuevo con él.

-¿No vino?- se extraño.- Mmm… no déjalo así, ya será después. Solo necesito entregarle esto.- Mostro el sobre.

-Si gusta puede pasar y dejarlo en su escritorio.

-Si, esta bien.- La morena se levanto de su lugar, abriéndole la puerta para que este entrara. Tyki se dirigió al escritorio, la oficina estaba a oscuras, dejo el sobre ahí, se giro para retirarse pero para su mala fortuna alguien de pie en la entrada le miraba.

-Buenas tardes Tyki.- Leica le miraba con la puerta cerrada tras de ella.

-Bu-Buenas tardes Leica.- Una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro.

-Lavi dijo que no se sentía del todo bien, así que no vendrá.

-Lo se, me lo informo Robín, pero no venia a buscarlo, solo quería dejarle esto.- Mostro el mismo sobre.

-Ya veo, porque yo pensaba que si venias a divertirte un poco de nuevo.- marco las ultimas dos palabras acercándose en pasos sensuales.- Yo podría ayudarte.- Fue tanta la cercanía que Tyki no alcanzo a divisar a tiempo que una mano de la rubia le tomo por la corbata.

-Leica.- Tyki se retiro lo mas rápido y cuidadoso que pudo.- No comprendo tus palabras pero… mejor me voy o se acabara mi hora de comer.

-Si…- sonó desanimada.- Tienes razón, te dejo ir a comer tranquilo.- le sonrió y tomando desprevenido a Tyki paso el dedo índice por la columna vertebral del moreno en una caricia, soltando un escalofrió en el contrario quien salió de ahí a toda prisa.

-¿Ya esta listo?- Pregunto Robín al verlo salir.

-S-Si… M-Mejor me voy a comer antes de que se me acabe la hora, te veré luego Robín.- Se despidió y apresuro en marcharse.

-Oye Mikk.- Antes de tocar si quiera el botón del elevador aquel llamado le saco una sorpresa, más aun porque conocía la voz del dueño, lento se giro sobre su lugar topándose con un serio, nada raro; Kanda.

-¿Qué deseas?-Pregunto presuroso lo que menos quería era seguir ahí, tampoco podía salir con insultos y menos en su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Vas a comer?- Tyki asintió.- Iré contigo entonces.

-No es necesario, te juro que no me pierdo.- Se negó, lo que menos deseaba era comer con ese tipo no sabia porque se lo pedía, si ni si quiera se agradaban.

-No seas estúpido, créeme que pasar un rato contigo es lo último que quiero hacer. Hay algo de lo que deseo hablar.- La seriedad paso a Tyki.

-Esta bien.- La curiosidad e intriga le gano, aceptando. Presiono el botón del ascensor, al abrirse entraron los dos.- Pero no me arruines la comida.

-Tsk.- Única respuesta de Kanda antes de cerrarse las compuertas.

Decidieron comer en un restaurante cercano de comida Tailandesa; una vez los dos servidos, el silencio fue roto por Tyki.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar?- Tomo los cubiertos.

-Ya deberías imaginarte, de nuestro jefe obviamente, de ese al que conoces tan bien.- Sonó sarcástico a pesar de que lo decía en serio. Tyki abandono toda idea de comer tranquilo para mirar a Kanda.- Y así como lo conoces de bien, sabes que va a casarse dentro de diez días.- Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-¿Y a que viene eso?- soltó Tyki con fastidio.

-Yo conozco a Lavi desde que tengo memoria, siempre fuimos muy apegados, gracias a él a pesar de que yo no lo deseaba. En su momento él me hablo de ti hace siete años.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo soy…

-No necesito que ese tonto de Lavi me lo diga de nuevo para saberlo. Tiene la misma cara de idiota que ponía en aquel entonces, cuando te ve.- Lo decía como si le fastidiara recordarlo.

-De nuevo lo preguntare.- Interrumpió lo que posiblemente eran pensamientos de Kanda.- ¿A que viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Estas buscando que lo deje en paz para que se case?

-…- Llevo la copa que tenia a su boca y bebió en silencio.- No.

-¿No?- esto dejo a un Tyki incrédulo.

Kanda bajo la copa.- Estoy buscando que lo hagas abrir los ojos y que desista a esta estúpida idea de la boda.- El moreno paso a la sorpresa con la revelación.- Lavi no ama a Leica, pero a ella la conoció poco después de que te fuiste, ella estuvo mucho tiempo ahí y fue ella quien se le declaro; él cree que es lo que quiere y siente. Esa mujer tiene dos caras.- Un nuevo trago, por parte de Tyki, vaya que sabia eso de las dos caras; saco un cigarro, agradeció haber pedido el lado de los fumadores.- Siempre es una con Lavi, pero con los demás es otra. No le va a traer nada bueno a nuestro jefe.- Eso lo sabia a la perfección Tyki.- Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, muchas veces se lo he dicho pero siempre cree que hablo de juego con él… es un imbécil.

-¿Estas… preocupado por Lavi?- Arqueo una ceja, jamás vio a Kanda preocupado.

-No lo confundas. Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda sucederle a la empresa con esa mujer como su esposa.

-Claro.- Sonrió.

-Tyki Mikk… ¿Lo amas?

El peli azabache volvió a observarle.- Eso es algo que debo decirle a él no a ti.

-Claro.- Le imito el peli azul con media sonrisa, con esto concluyo la conversación y el resto de la comida fue un profundo silencio, cuando llego la hora de regresar, avanzaron juntos hasta llegar al punto de separarse cada uno a su respectiva oficina, donde transcurrieron las horas restantes de trabajo.

Agradecía no haberse distraído mucho con la conversación de Kanda, muy a pesar de que algunas cosas si que le impactaron, pero por lo menos pudo continuar con sus proyectos, justo al llegar al estacionamiento vio a Robín quien se iba.

-Robín.- La llamo, no perdía nada si preguntaba por alguna respuesta respecto al paradero del desaparecido, la morena se detuvo mirándole.

-Licenciado Mikk buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Robín. ¿Al final supiste algo de Lavi? Bueno del Licenciado Bookman.

-Se disculpo por la tarde disculpándose por su falta solamente. Aseguro que mañana se presentaría.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Robín.

-Hasta mañana licenciado Mikk.- Sonrió.

-Hasta mañana.- Correspondió y se dirigió a su auto.

-¡Tyki!- La voz femenina que le llamo le detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del auto. Volvió el rostro, encontrándose con Leica acercándose.- ¿Ya te vas?

-Si. Ya es tarde y termine mi trabajo, así que a descansar ¿Necesitabas algo?

-No.- sonrió la rubia.- Solo quería entregarte esto.- Saco un sobre blanco con adornos en plateado.- Es la invitación a mi boda, tu sabes, dentro de diez días, disculpa la demora.

-Ah…- La analizo por unos segundos para a continuación cogerla.- No te preocupes por eso Leica. Muchas gracias.

-No dejes de asistir Tyki.

-Claro.- Esperaba no se le notara la mentira, aunque era imposible, tenia mucha experiencia en eso.

-Entonces dejo que te vayas, nada mas vete con cuidado Tyki, no vaya a pasarte algo malo.- No desapareció su sonrisa y alzándole en puntas le beso la mejilla.- Adiós.

Tyki se levo una mano a la mejilla y la vio marcharse, no le agradaba, tal vez Lavi no lo notaba, pero como Kanda dijo esa mujer era falsa. Si el también solía serlo a veces, pero jamás hacia Lavi, no como ella.

-Ya mejor no pienso en ella.- se subió al auto, se coloco un cigarro en la boca, lo encendió y se puso en marcha, en su departamento decidió dedicarse a sus cosas despejándose la mente para el siguiente día, según él debía estar preparado.

Un continuo "_Beep, beep, beep_" se escuchaba, el despertador como todos los días, se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta de cuando, se levanto, debía arreglarse nuevamente. Una hora después ya estaba subiendo por el ascensor a los pasillos, el día estaba tranquilo bastante similar a todos los demás diría él, para todos tenia que tratarse de un día cualquiera, menos para él y para el usagi, como siempre saludo a su secretaria antes de buscar entrar a su oficina y seguir el trabajo, pensó que no seria correcto buscar al pelirrojo al momento, era algo como no verse obvio y darse a desear, rio con sus pensamientos a la vez que miraba en su laptop los proyectos que termino el día anterior.

Dos horas se le fueron fácilmente en el trabajo, antes de que tocaran a la puerta y entrara por esta Lulubell.- Licenciado.- Hablo la mujer. El moreno continuaba en su trabajo escuchándola sin ver.

-¿Que sucede Lulubell?- Mas no recibió respuesta y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, cuando Tyki alzo el rostro se topo con alguien completamente diferente a Lulubell, Lavi estaba parado frente a su puerta.

-Hola Tyki.- saludo, estaba un tanto nervioso.

-¡Lavi!- Se levanto de golpe cerrando su laptop en el proceso.- ¿Qu-Que haces aquí? Digo… que sorpresa es que… bueno no te esperaba.

-Lo se, siento si te interrumpo.

-No, para nada.- Lavi se le adelanto, en vez de ir él, el menor vino.- ¿Cómo… sigues?

-Bien.- Dio uno pasos hacia delante al igual que Tyki.- Tyki… ¿Si podemos hablar?

-Por su puesto Lavi, yo también deseaba hablar contigo.- Se mostro un tanto mas serio.- Antes que nada… quiero saber si los dos vamos a hablar de lo mismo.

-¿De lo que sucedió antier?- Dijo Lavi, Tyki asintió.

-Lavi yo…- Mas no pudo decir nada, el pelirrojo lo cayo tomando la palabra.

-Tyki. Yo quiero pedirte perdón.- El otro no comprendió.- por lo que sucedió, estaba tomado pero… recuerdo lo que hice o dije, por eso quiero disculparme por si te ofendí, porque me comporte como un verdadero idiota y…

-Basta.- Esta vez fue Tyki quien interrumpió.- Ya basta Lavi.- Fue el menor quien se quedo mudo por la expresión seria y molesta de Tyki.- No te permito que digas eso.- Mas pasos cortaron la distancia, poniendo algo nervioso a Lavi quien retrocedió sin dejar de mirar con los esmeraldas aquellos orbes dorados tan profundos.- Lavi, te lo he demostrado, muchas veces te lo he demostrado y esperaba un señal tuya, solo una pequeña que me demostrara que aun sentías algo por mi luego de siete años y el día del evento me lo demostraste. Lavi ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves lo mucho que te amo?- De pronto el jefe ya se encontraba acorralado entre la puerta y Tyki.- Lavi, Lavi, Lavi… dime, dime lo que sientes.- Su rostro se aproximo al del contrario sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro.

-N-No… no se de que hablas Tyki…- desvió el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

-Sabes a que me refiero Lavi… dímelo.- susurro en su oído rosando con sus labios esté.

-Tyki.- cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero Tyki insistió en la cercanía.- Yo…- lento regresaba su rostro abriendo los ojos topándose con los de Tyki otra vez.- Tyki yo…- El moreno se encargo de obligarle a seguir, pasando sus labios a una distancia tan corta de los labios carnosos de Lavi, mas no tocándolos, solo acercándolos, haciéndole perder el control a su jefe quien se acerco a lo del ejecutivo audiovisual.- Yo te… amo… aun.- terminando la frase tomo los labios de Tyki en aquel beso que ambos anhelaban en secreto, un beso que fue tan sincero y apasionado como lo fue hace siete años y lo mejor de todo, un beso que fue correspondido con amor.

Luego de aquel beso, no hicieron falta mas palabras, solo unas miradas que lo decían todo y aquella hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo, quien por desgracia debía regresar al trabajo al igual que Tyki.- Nos veremos mas tarde ¿si?- Dijo con ilusión Lavi.

-Aun debemos hablar de algunas cosas Lavi.

-Lo se.- Mantuvo su sonrisa y dando un beso nuevamente pero pequeño a Tyki, salió. Ya todo estaba de maravilla, Tyki estaba tan feliz que podría gritar ahí mismo, pero debía contenerse y disimularlo aun, lo malo es que esta vez no habría concentración en su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron, pronto la salida se asomo, Tyki y Lavi habían quedado en irse a casa juntos, debían conversar sobre varias cosas, el futuro, incluyendo la boda de Lavi y lo que le diría a Leica. Iban a tomar el ascensor, pero al llegar este acababa de bajar, por lo que decidieron tomar las escaleras, a mitad de estas Lavi se detuvo.

-¡Ay no, se me olvidaron unos papeles que debía revisar! Tyki tu adelántate, ya vengo.

-Si, te espero abajo.- Le acaricio la mejilla para que el menor se retornara, a la vez que el terminaba de bajar, llegando al estacionamiento se despidió del vigilante y busco su auto, cosa curiosa y que llamo su atención fue que al encontrarlo, una mujer estaba recargada sobre este, se arrimo.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Pregunto y la mujer, alta, castaña, de cabello largo, ojos verdes, realmente hermosa le miro.

-En realidad si. ¿Es usted Tyki Mikk?- Pregunto retirándose del auto y yendo a Tyki.

-Si ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo una cosa.- al dar un paso más adelante, tiro lo que parecían ser unas llaves.

-Yo lo levanto.- Indico el moreno inclinándose aquella mujer miro por detrás del peli oscuro viendo salir a Lavi de la puerta, quien se giro a Tyki y a la mujer al momento.

-Lo siento, esto no es nada personal.- Hablo la mujer logrando que Tyki la mirara confundido por el comentario levantándose de nuevo, solo para no lograr reaccionar a tiempo cuando aquella mujer le beso en los labios y le abrazo por el cuello, por aquel desconcierto la mujer logro profundizar o hacerlo ver apasionado dejando a un estupefacto Lavi. Cuando la mujer se separo aun le abrazaba y Tyki solo le miraba sin comprender, como ido. Los documentos que Lavi llevaba cayeron de sus manos llamando la atención de Tyki quien se giro de golpe.

-Lavi…- El pelirrojo negaba retrocediendo para apresurarse en correr.- ¡Lavi!- Antes de seguirle la mujer le sujeto del brazo, llevándose de parte de Tyki una mirada furiosa.

-Te lo dije, nada personal… es un regalo de Leica Scrib.- Las pupilas de Tyki se abrieron impactadas por aquello ¿Cómo es que no lo vio venir? La mujer se giro y alejo, cuando Tyki reacciono trato de buscar a Lavi quien solo paso a un lado de él en su auto dejándolo atrás. Solo en el estacionamiento…

"_faltan 8 días para la boda"_

**Fin capitulo VII**

Mil gracias a todos los que me escriben, de ahora en adelante prometo responder los reviews personalmente así que hagan sus preguntas, ánimos o quejas XD.

Se acerca el final y de hecho los capítulos ya están escritos así que no demorare como siempre en subirlos… Reviews (?) Deseo saber su opinión acerca de este capitulo.

Hasta la próxima…

(Por cierto que se aproximan varios proyectos nuevos… espero contar con su apoyo. Arriba el Lucky!)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Pues aquí yo reportándome de nuevo trayéndoles está vez el capítulo final de Treinta Días Antes, sep así como lo leyeron, las cosas deben llegar a su final y Treinta Días Antes se acaba.

Espero lo disfruten… y no olviden dejar Reviews para saber sus comentarios.

Capítulo VIII

Mi padre solía decir que era un tanto ingenuo, que creía fácil en la palabra de la gente y que confiaba demasiado en los demás. Siempre decía que no me comportaba como alguien de mi edad y jamás me lo dijo, pero le escuche mencionarle a mi abuelo que tampoco me comportaba como un chico. A él siempre le molestaron muchas cosas de mí… pero sobre todo detestaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo y que creyera en cosas como "En que los sueños se hacen realidad" y sobre todo en que buscara tanto ese típico "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ¿Qué puedo decir? Era un chico con esperanzas que… le gustaban demasiado los cuentos y esas películas de amor y fantasía.

Tal vez… debí de haberle hecho caso, solo ahora comienzo a creer que él en verdad tenía razón y que la esperanza y los sueños…

No existen…

El silencio era el único presente en aquella oficina donde las miradas decían mucho más que las palabras. Tyki y Kanda se encontraban en la oficina de éste último, esperando por el que hablaría de nuevo.

̶ ¿Entonces estas esperando que te ayude con eso? ¿Quieres que hable con Lavi o qué?

̶ En realidad no ̶ Se mostraba serio Tyki ̶ Esté asunto me concierne solamente a mi, sería muy cobarde de mi parte pedirte ayuda con eso, además, sé lo que debo hacer.

̶ Pero si te está evitando ¿Cómo te acercaras a él?

̶ Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lleva una semana entera evitándome ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ̶ Parecía en verdad un tanto mas alterado ̶ Mañana por la tarde es la maldita boda y la bruja de su mujer ni si quiera lo ama, quisiera poder arreglar esto de la manera fácil y matarla.

̶ Ja, si matarla fuera fácil créeme que ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho ̶ Soltó sarcástico Kanda ̶ Con Leica te estabas metiendo en terreno peligroso, desde que le echó los ojos a la fortuna de Lavi fue imposible poderla sacar y más porque ese baka usagi decidió aceptarla, se dejó llevar y aunque ambos sabemos que no siente amor por ella se casara de todas maneras.

̶ Debo impedirlo a todo lugar, es por eso que viene mi último intento, porque una vez casados no me meteré entre ellos. Es entonces que viene tú ayuda, si lo pierdo para siempre quiero que te encargues de dejar esto en su oficina ̶ sacó un sobre y lo coloco en el escritorio.

̶ ¿Qué es eso? ̶ Miró extrañado cosa que disimulaba bastante bien.

̶ Mi renuncia. Si fallo, para mi sería imposible seguir trabajando bajo el mismo techo que él, así que no regresare. Por eso si no lo consigo te pido que dejes mi renuncia en su escritorio. Me queda este día solamente.

̶ Esta bien, en verdad espero que lo consigas, sino yo me encargo de dejar tu renuncia.

̶ Gracias ̶ Se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina. Ahora solo debía lograr hablar con Lavi, como si fuera fácil luego de haberlo evitado toda la semana. Suspiró ̶ Esto no va a ser nada fácil…

Efectivamente, nada se lo ponía fácil, en algunas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con Lavi, pero Leica, esa mujer, había pasado toda la maldita semana al lado de Lavi, la manera en como le miraba era como si le estuviera restregando que había perdido y que ella se casaría con él.

En el camino hacia su oficina se topó con Robín, la secretaria de Lavi, se apresuro en llamarla. ̶ Robín ̶ Acelero el paso para acomodarse junto a ella.

̶ Licenciado Mikk

̶ Je… antes eras menos formal… ̶ dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

̶ Si… me gusta guardar mis distancias y respeto a mis superiores, usted sabe. ̶ Respondió la joven morena.

̶ Dime, Robín ¿Vino la prometida de Lavi el día de hoy?

La muchacha negó. ̶ Según tengo entendido el día de hoy arreglaría las ultimas cosas para la boda y por eso no podría venir.

̶ Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias Robín ̶ Comenzó a alejarse, pero al momento regresó ̶ Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor, es muy importante, pero es necesario que me avises cuando Lavi vaya a marcharse, no le vayas a decir nada. Por favor.

̶ No se preocupe, le mantendré avisado.

̶ Te debo una ̶ Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, para ahora sí, marcharse. La joven sólo le miro y sonrió, regresando así a su escritorio.

Tyki estuvo en su oficina la gran mayoría del tiempo, agradecía tener una oficina cerrada en la que no pudieran ver que no había trabajado nada, es que no lograba concentrarse, le era imposible con la idea de que sólo le quedaba ese día para hablar con Lavi, mañana sería demasiado tarde y no se podía permitir aquello ̶ Maldición… quisiera poder ir ya y pararme en su oficina, pero se que habrá escándalo y lo que menos quiero es eso… ̶ y aun no recibía ni una llamada de Robín, por lo menos estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella. No sabía cuantas veces había volteado a mirar el reloj, pero el tiempo duraba eternidades, que día más largo, pesado y abrumador ̶ No puedo perderle… no después de tanto tiempo… no… ̶ En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de su oficina, como loco lo contesto ̶ ¿Diga?

̶ Licenciado Mikk ̶ Era la voz de su secretaria Lulubell, cosa que le decepcionó. ̶ Le comunico con la secretaria de presidencia. ̶ Aquellas palabras le aceleraron el corazón a mil por hora, significaba que habría alguna noticia de Lavi.

̶ Por favor Lulubell ̶ Esperó un momento, el cual dedico a mirar el reloj, las ocho de la noche, ya era la hora de salida, así que no había salido antes Lavi… vaya ni cuenta se dio de que ya era tan tarde.

̶ Mikk-san ̶ Fue la voz de Robín. ̶ Como me lo pidió, paso a informarle que el licenciado Bookman esta por salir, me pidió que avisara que prepararan su auto, parece que desea salir rápido.

̶ Gracias Robín ¿Aun está en la oficina?

̶ Así es.

̶ Voy en seguida, si ve que sale, entreténgalo un poco. ̶ Y colgó, no importaba ahora su maleta o papeles, todo lo dejo ahí en cuanto salió se topó con su secretaria.

̶ ¿Licenciado Mikk?

̶ Lo siento Lulubell tengo prisa, gracias por tu arduo trabajo, cierra la puerta de mi oficina. Hasta luego. ̶ Y desapareció por un pasillo.

Asombrosamente no demoro ni dos minutos en llegar y eso que fue necesario subir escaleras, no estaba dispuesto a esperar el elevador, al llegar observo a Robín que con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que aun seguía dentro, Tyki sonrió ̶ Gracias te debo una Robín ̶ Habló bajo, la joven asintió y tomando su bolsa se marcho.

Tyki abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Lavi, de espaldas mirando hacia la calle por el ventanal, cerró tras de sí y el pelirrojo ni se volteó, se notaba muy ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, Tyki tomó aire y optó por hablar ̶ Lavi ̶ Lo llamó y el pelirrojo con escuchar su voz se giró de golpe.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí? ̶ Se estudiaron por cuestión de segundos, hasta que el menor inició a tomar sus cosas decidido a abandonar.

̶ Lavi sabes que hago aquí. Tenemos que hablar. ̶ Se mostró serio quedándose en su sitio.

̶ Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar así que si me permites debo ir a mi casa ̶ Trató de pasar por la puerta, pero Tyki le impidió el paso ̶ ¡Déjame en paz Tyki! ¡Tengo que irme, debo descansar porque mañana me caso!

Aquello molestó bastante a Tyki quien con una mano empujo a Lavi dentro ̶ ¡Es una boda que no debe llevarse a cabo! ¡Ni si quiera la amas!

̶ ¡¿Tú que sabes del amor? ̶ Le empujó también.

̶ Yo realmente sé amar. Daría todo de mí por la persona a la que amo… ¡Lavi te amo!

̶ ¡No es verdad! ¡Lo tuyo es una enorme mentira! ̶ Con todo el cuerpo usó fuerza en sus hombros y retiró a Tyki de la entrada de un empujón.

̶ ¡Déjame en paz! ̶ Le gritó Lavi abandonando su oficina.

̶ ¡Lavi! ̶ Se recupero pronto y lo siguió sin perder tiempo ̶ ¡Lavi escúchame! ̶ Lo tomó del brazo obligándole a voltear a encararlo, sin embargo el pelirrojo se soltó con brusquedad y lo empujo.

̶ ¡No me interesa saber nada! ̶ Se paró frente al elevador, presionó el botón de subir, debido a que el edificio estaba ya prácticamente solo no demoro en llegar; entró, presionó el botón del piso al que iba y las puertas iniciaron a cerrarse, pero rápidamente Tyki, que le dio alcance, metió la mano para que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo e ingresó también al elevador.

̶ Lavi no puedes irte simplemente así, no puedes acabar con todo de esa manera como si fuese un capricho o un berrinche ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? ¿Acaso temes darte cuenta de la verdad? ¿Temes… amarme? ̶ El menor trato de salir del elevador pero Tyki le impidió completamente el paso.

̶ ¡Déjame salir! ¡No quiero escucharte! No quiero ̶ Empujó a Tyki en vano, ya que éste no se movió ni un poco. Las puertas se cerraron, y el ascensor inició su recorrido hacia abajo, fue entonces que Tyki presiono el botón de emergencia y la maquina paró de golpe dejándolos ahí, sin salida a los dos.

̶ No me interesa más Lavi, me escucharás aunque no quieras.

̶ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Haz que funcione de nuevo inmediatamente! ¡Es una órden!

̶ Lo siento mucho pero ya no estamos en horario de trabajo ̶ Dicho aquello empujó a Lavi recargándolo en la pared, cerrándole el paso con ambos brazos a los lados del pelirrojo menor.

̶ Basta… Tyki déjame, es en serio. Si no paras con esto de una vez te juro que no volverás a poner un pie en está empresa ̶ Amenazó.

̶ Me da igual, de cualquier manera pensaba dejarla si no me escuchas por lo menos… ¡Así que, si es lo que quieres, despídeme de una vez! ̶ Subió el tono de voz ̶ Hablaré de todas formas…

̶ ¡No! ̶ Bajó el rostro mirando al suelo.

̶ Lavi… ̶ De nueva cuenta habló lento y suave ̶ Mírame. Por favor Lavi mírame ̶ El pelirrojo negó, Tyki se acercó lentamente a éste, recargando su frente a los rojizos cabellos del contrario, iniciando a susurrar. ̶ ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que te amo? ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes por mí?

̶ Porque no siento nada ̶ Respondió sin mirarle aun.

̶ Por favor Lavi, tú mejor que nadie conoce la verdadera respuesta. Sabes bien lo que sientes.

Se hizo un silencio que Tyki optó por no interrumpir, hasta que de pronto el mas joven sollozo ̶ No. Es que esto no puede ser. Aun no sé que es lo que siento, estoy muy confundido. Yo tenía casi una vida hecha, mañana me casare y no me retractaré, mi familia no aceptaría eso ̶ Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

̶ ¡No se trata de tú familia Lavi! ¡Se trata de ti! ¡Es lo que tú sientas y no los demás! ̶ Tomó por los hombros al menor ̶ No puedes decidir algo si no es lo que quieres.

̶ ¡Es mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo!- subió el tono de voz, alzando el rostro mirando a Tyki, justo en ese momento los labios del mayor aprisionaron a los de Lavi, dejándolo anonadado, el moreno no pensó en soltarlo, no hasta que fuera correspondido y así sucedió, Lavi le acepto, abriendo la boca permitió la entrada de la lengua contraria enredándose ambas en un juego de deseos, las manos de Tyki descendieron de los hombros hasta las caderas en sutiles caricias que eran bien recibidas por el pelirrojo, se aferraron aproximando aun más el cuerpo contrario, mientras que las manos de éste último que ya habían permanecido demasiado tiempo inmóviles, se metían por debajo de la camisa de Tyki con desesperación, recorriendo la cálida y amplia espalda.

El mayor cortó el beso y Lavi aprovechó para tomar algo de aire, al parecer el primero no esperaría tanto sin el contacto, pasando a besar el cuello blanco y terso de su jefe logrando escuchar un jadeo de éste, con una sonrisa bajó aún más las manos hasta tomar y hacer presión en el trasero, sólo para escuchar más jadeos del otro, logrando su cometido mordió la piel dejándole una marca que termino lamiendo con placer.

̶ Ahh ̶ Lavi se tensó, por lo que Tyki para comprobar el resultado, con un movimiento suave paso dos dedos por sobre el pantalón del menor, descubriendo el bulto que parecía querer salir, este acto logro que el pelirrojo se excitara más soltando un gemido, Tyki desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo en una caricia la mano tocando la punta; en un suave movimiento dio inicio a masturbarlo ̶ ¡Ah! ̶ dejo ir su peso contra el cuerpo del contrario. Y de nuevo solo para probarlo Tyki agrego:

̶ Lavi… ¿Quieres que pare? ̶ Pregunto, acelerando el movimiento.

̶ Ahh… No, n-no pares ̶ Pegó su rostro al pecho de azabache y con las manos temblorosas desabotonó la camisa de éste mismo, dejando aquel pecho al desnudo, para así disfrutarlo, depositando varios besos en el, tan pronto tenerlo cerca lamió uno de los pezones provocando una mayor reacción en Tyki que aumento el ritmo de su masaje al miembro de Lavi, entre tanto, la otra mano que tenía libre la llevó al hermoso rostro de su Lavi, dio una caricia por este, retirando algunos mechones, terminando por detenerse en la boca recibiendo como respuesta que el pelirrojo metiera en su boca dos de esos dedos, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos Tyki los saco, se aproximo y le beso a la vez que le bajaba el pantalón llevándose los bóxers también, rozando la entrada, por lo que el afectado se mordió el labio inferior.

̶ Ahh Lavi, me encantas, siempre ha sido así, desde que te conocí. Te amo. ̶ Al decirlo, deslizó su dedo índice en el interior de Lavi.

̶ ¡Ahh! ̶ Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer, pero no fue así ya que Tyki no se lo permitió, éste ultimo continuaba jugando con la entrada de Lavi, moviéndolo en círculos un poco más antes de introducir el segundo dedo, provocando que el menor alzara el rostro, soltando un gemido al aire y un hilo de saliva bajara por su mentón ̶ Ahh… Tyki ̶ Con la expresión que llevaba, Tyki se regocijaba de orgullo y dicha, Lavi estaba disfrutándolo y eso era lo más importante para que él mismo pudiera también disfrutarlo. Entonces se detuvo, sacó sus dedos e inclusive dejo de masturbarlo, con ambas manos tomó su propio pantalón, lo desabrocho, debido a que, al igual que Lavi, desde hace un momento debía quitar las presiones, lo bajó hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior, jadeó cuando se vio libre y Lavi no pudo dejar de mirar aquel miembro erguido, sus mejillas se colorearon todavía mas de lo que estaban y sin que Tyki se lo esperara se puso de rodillas y tomo el miembro del moreno con una mano.

̶ La-Lavi ̶ Gimió un tanto ronco, el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y acortando las distancias lamió la punta de la erección ̶ ¡Ahh… si! ̶ Introdujo la punta a la boca y la contorneo con la lengua para a continuación embutirla completa, Tyki enredo sus manos en los rojizos cabellos del otro moviéndolo a un ritmo un tanto mas acelerado; Lavi subía y bajaba, satisfecho de escuchar los gemidos del mayor, uno tras otro, pero de un momento a otro se vio en la necesidad de salir cuando Tyki se vino en su boca alcanzando a salpicarle un tanto el rostro.

̶ Ahh…ah… ̶ Miró a Tyki y éste hizo lo mismo, se puso de rodillas quedando a la distancia de Lavi, y le besó en los labios, sin cortar el beso terminó de retirarle el pantalón y le obligo, con un tanto de ayuda, a recargarse en el muro de lámina. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente dejó de besarlo y le alzo una pierna, una vez teniendo en la mira la entrada del pelirrojo, tomo la otra pierna y la aparto; la respiración de ambos era agitada y sus cuerpos se encontraban bañados en sudor, Tyki se lamió los labios, pasó la pierna de Lavi por su costado y se coloco en posición quedando a escasos milímetros de Lavi. ̶ Hazlo… ̶ Pidió éste cargado de deseo, era la señal que esperaba Tyki para así entrar a Lavi ̶ ¡Ahh! ̶ Cerró los ojos, no demorando en asomarse una lágrima por la espinita de dolor que sentía, claro que no era mayor al placer proporcionado, es solo que Tyki había intentado ser cuidadoso, no obstante al encontrarse tan excitado no fue lo suficientemente precavido, aun así, Lavi abrazó al moreno por el cuello dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Entró más, lo que hacía falta hasta dar con el punto exacto de su jefe, solo eso fue suficiente para conseguir que éste, por todo lo que ya había sentido, se viniera, salpicándolos a ambos ̶ ¡Tykii! ¡Dioss sii! ̶ Gritaba estimulado, haciendo que el nombrado diera inicio a las embestidas, primero lentas que no tardaron es ser aceleradas incitado por los gritos del menor ̶ ¡Siii Tyki ahh!

̶ ¡Lavii! ̶ Alzó la cabeza y con una embestida, terminó de correrse por segunda vez, esta vez, dentro de Lavi obligando al mencionado a soltar un grito placentero.

Poco después se abrieron las puertas del elevador de donde salieron tanto Tyki como Lavi, arreglados, como si nada hubiese pasado, tal vez, Lavi aun se mostrase un poco agitado pero trataba de calmarse, también por su tono de piel el rubor era claro en él. Por suerte para ambos, los pasillos estaban despejados, Tyki se acomodo la corbata y entonces tomó la mano de Lavi.

̶ Vamos, te llevo a casa ̶ Lavi se sonrojó más, solo asintió dejándose llevar por el moreno, la noche ya había llegado y eso solo significaba tener mas cerca esa fecha.

No demoraron en llegar al departamento de Lavi, antes de bajar del auto Tyki le jaló del brazo, acercándolo lo besó ̶ Lavi te amo ̶ El pelirrojo sólo le sonrió y bajó, se despidió con un movimiento de mano y cuando el moreno se perdió de vista, ingresó en el edificio de su apartamento. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar después de lo sucedido, tantas cosas que aclarar, abrió la puerta entrando a su apartamento, descubriendo que no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada, Leica estaba ahí, esperándole.

̶ Leica… ̶ Mencionó su nombre, justo a quien no deseaba ver.

̶ ¿Dónde has estado Lavi? ̶ Se notaba muy seria. ̶ Mañana es la boda y tú seguías en la oficina trabajando. ̶ Se aproximó ̶ Amor te necesito descansado, vivo… y mírate, te ves cansado, como si hubieras corrido diez vueltas alrededor de la empresa. Además mira ̶ Saco un cuaderno ̶ Estos son los últimos detalles de la boda y deseaba tu aprobación…

̶ Leica yo… sobre la boda ̶ La reacción a las palabras esperadas de Lavi por parte de Leica se hizo presente.

̶ ¡No! ̶ Grito ̶ ¡No Lavi! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Se lo que estas pensando y no! ̶ Le abrazó con fuerza ̶ ¡Yo te necesito! No puedes dejarme… no me hagas esto porque estarías matándome… si es eso entonces en verdad mátame ̶ Le miró con un rostro desesperado invadido por las lagrimas, esa expresión hizo callar a Lavi, quien volvió a un recuerdo de su pasado, donde él sufrió igual por una pérdida, él no podía hacerle eso a Leica, no se lo merecía o por lo menos él creía que no se lo merecía; la rubia se hinco, abrazándole las piernas ̶ Porque te amo Lavi… te amo muchísimo.

̶ Le-Leica levántate, no hagas eso ̶ La joven no demoró en ponerse de pie ̶ E-Esta bien, no pasará nada con la boda. Sigue en pie.

̶ Gracias Lavi.- le abrazó nuevamente.- Muchísimas gracias ̶ Y mientras le abrazaba ahora que no le miraba, sonreía la joven dichosa y satisfecha, siendo lo contrario la expresión de Lavi que observaba por la ventana que tenía enfrente. ̶ Entonces continuaré con esos últimos detalles ̶ Se separó y le sonrió.

̶ Sí ̶ Lavi correspondió la sonrisa con una fingida.

Tyki desde su hogar esperaba impaciente por una llamada de Lavi, claro que el podría llamarlo pero… había decidido darle un poco de tiempo, cosa que al final fue mucho tiempo para él y cuando tomó el teléfono para marcarle, éste sonó, contestó rápido ̶ ¡Lavi! ̶ estaba emocionado.

̶ Tyki… ̶ al contrario, la voz del pelirrojo se escucho apagada.

̶ ¿Lavi? ̶ Aquello le extrañó.

̶ Tyki yo… no podemos seguir viéndonos… yo… voy a casarme mañana ̶ La expresión de Tyki se deformó con aquello, no dijo nada, la voz no salió ̶ Lo siento… ̶ Colgó y el teléfono cayo de las manos de Tyki.

̶ Al parecer todo se acabó… ̶ Dijo Tyki llevando ambas manos a cubrir su rostro.

El día llego, todo estaba más que listo para la boda, los invitados arreglados y sólo esperando por tener que partir a la ceremonia, estaban a tan sólo unas horas de comenzar, lo que significaba que la novia y el novio al igual que los demás estaban listos. Kanda y Allen se encontraban fuera del departamento de Lavi, le esperaban arriba del auto.

̶ ¿Entonces no sirvió de nada? ̶ Preguntó el albino decepcionado.

̶ Pues eso parece… en verdad lo siento mucho por Lavi, pero con esta decisión estará echando a perder su vida.

̶ Yo creía que Tyki lo lograría, porque en verdad parecía que se amaban. Oye Kanda ¿En verdad… no hay algo que se pueda hacer aún? Somos sus amigos y no sería correcto dedicarnos a mirar solamente…

̶ No estoy seguro, Lavi pasó por muchas pruebas y le pusieron el camino correcto para él por delante y aun así lo rechazo.

̶ ¡Pero aun está a tiempo de corregir! ¡Kanda!

̶ ¡Cállate Moyashi!

̶ Pero…

̶ Ya viene ̶ Con lo dicho el menor se giro, viendo que Lavi salía del edificio de su apartamento.

Lavi les vio y sonrió a ambos, a pesar de aquella sonrisa podían ver, tanto Allen como Kanda, que era fingido; Allen pasó a los asientos de atrás y Lavi se sentó en el del copiloto. ̶ Hola ̶ Les saludó.

̶ Ho-Hola ̶ Correspondió Allen, pero Kanda no. Fue un ambiente incomodo, nadie habló en el trayecto del departamento hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, se estacionó el peli azul y por el espejo retrovisor observó a Allen quien le miro también, captó la indirecta el menor. ̶ Bueno… yo voy a ver si ya llegó mi padre ̶ Dijo y se bajó.

Lavi estuvo a punto de bajar para seguir a Allen, además el novio debía ser el primero en llegar, pero Kanda puso los seguros del auto impidiéndoselo.

̶ ¿Yuu? ̶ Le miró extrañado.

̶ Debemos hablar ̶ Su expresión era seria.

̶ N-No ahora Yuu… tengo prisa y…

̶ ¡No habrá un después Lavi! ̶ Soltó molesto. ̶ Date cuenta de lo que estas haciendo.

̶ Sé lo que estoy haciendo ̶ Respondió serio, sin mirarle.

̶ ¡Estás a punto de arruinar tu vida! ¡Sí… en verdad se nota que sabes muy bien lo que haces! ̶ Su tono fue sarcástico. ̶ Lavi se perfectamente que piensas que con casarte resolverás todo y que no tendrás más problemas, pero no es así. ¡No la amas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no la amas! ¡Y también sabes a quien amas! Por primera vez Lavi… ̶ Se mostró mas serio ̶ Sólo por una vez en tu vida haz las cosas porque deseas hacerlas, no porque creas que es lo mejor para los demás o porque crean que es lo mejor para ti… sólo por una vez por lo menos ̶ Abrió los seguros y se bajo del auto, en cuanto lo hizo su celular sonó, lo tomó y vio quien le llamaba, la pantalla decía "El inútil de Tyki", siguió caminando alejándose y contesto ̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ Perdóname que te moleste ̶ Respondió el otro, escuchándose bastante apagado ̶ Verás… voy a irme, mi vuelo sale por la noche por lo que no regresar… quiero pedirte que te encargues de entregar mi renuncia.

Kanda suspiro, guardó silencio un momento y continuó la conversación ̶ Lo siento pero no puedo.

̶ ¡¿Qué? Pero si… me dijiste que podrías y…

̶ Ya lo sé, pero veras mañana saldré por un asunto de trabajo y no volveré hasta dentro de un mes y tu renuncia esta en mi oficina, no habrá manera de que la deje, no podre ir en todo el día… tendrás que hacerlo tú.

̶ Pues entonces déjalo cuando regreses de tu viaje.

̶ No, si lo haces así entonces se te despedirá por motivos obvios y tendrás muchos problemas con otras ofertas de trabajo. Tranquilo, el lugar está solo, avísale al de seguridad, solo déjalo en el escritorio de Lavi y se acabó.

̶ … Está bien… ̶ Seguido colgó. Kanda se dirigió al templo, tomó su lugar en la parte mas apartada del altar.

Demoró un momento, pero de pronto la música comenzó a escucharse, aquella que indicaba que la ceremonia daba inicio, Lavi entró y esperó adelante a la novia que siguió acompañada del que era su padre, sólo entrar cruzó mirada con Kanda, mostrándole una sonrisa de victoria por debajo del velo, aun así el nipón se mostró tranquilo, serio y calculador.

Allen estudiaba nervioso a Kanda, desde su lugar esperaba una respuesta, algo que le calmara, pero Kanda era tan poco expresivo y la ceremonia avanzaba normal, sin ningún cambio.

̶ Lavi Bookman ̶ Habló el sacerdote ̶ ¿Aceptas a Leica Scrib como tú esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? ̶ Se hizo el silencio, la gente esperó la respuesta de Lavi quien observaba al sacerdote, suspiró y se giró a Leica a quien le sonrió.

Tyki acababa de llegar a la empresa, como dijo Kanda le dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, pero bueno, era obvio, porque después de todo aun seguía trabajando ahí, caminó a la oficina del peli azul, la cual se encontraba cerrada, así que tuvo que ir a buscar al intendente para que la abriera, explicándole que tenía el completo permiso de Kanda para eso. Demoró aun más buscando su sobre ¡¿Cómo era posible que Kanda lo hubiese escondido? Lo único que debía hacer era cuidarlo y usarlo si era necesario, cuando por fin lo encontró no pudo evitar girarse a dar una ojeada al reloj, maldijo mil veces aquello, porque notó que a esa hora la boda ya debía de haber acabado, y ahora Lavi y esa maldita estaban casados. Deseaba dejar de pensar en eso, salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que solo cogió el sobre y se dirigió a la oficina de Lavi, pensó que tal vez de nueva cuenta tendría que pedírselo al intendente pero, para su enorme asombro, estaba abierta, no tocó, después de todo estaba vacía, empujó la puerta e ingresó, pero sus orbes se dilataron al ver a quien estaba dentro.

̶ Temía que… no fueras a venir y ya te hubieses ido… ̶ El pelirrojo sentado sobre su escritorio, le dedicaba una mirada tierna y una dulce sonrisa.

̶ ¿La-Lavi? ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí?

̶ Lo correcto ̶ Bajó del escritorio y corriendo le abrazo por el cuello, Tyki aun no salía de si asombro, pero al sentir aquel cuerpo, esa calidez, lentamente agacho el rostro hasta que algunos mechones ocultaron su expresión y le abrazó ̶ Tyki… Te amo. ̶ Alzó su rostro y le besó, un beso tierno que sellaba aquel amor que no volvería a ser separado por nadie.

"Porque no importa lo que los demás digan, siempre que uno lo crea el "felices para siempre" existirá…"

Fin

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué sucedió con Leica? Pues… sólo les diré que quien rio al final y lo disfruto de más fue Kanda.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se que no puedo complacer a todos, pero me esforcé… espero que me sigan en mis nuevos trabajos así como con éste. Sin más me despido con Treinta Días Antes, pero es un Hola con nuevos fics… Bye bee…


End file.
